Great Minds Think A Like
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: When a mass murderer begins killing off criminals two detectives begin working on the case. One a world famous detective the other an equally well know but always anonymous. When they join forces to bring this murderer to justice will they find something else along the way? LXOc. Image is Own character.
1. Info

**Name:**

Genyume Kinaka

Kiki

**Birthday:**

March 8, 1985

Age 22

**Hair:**

Brown hair

Long

Sides end at 1 inch lower than shoulder length

Backs end at middle of her back

Bangs end I inch lower than eyebrows and combed to side

Various hairstyles

**Eyes:**

Sky Blue

**Personality:**

Very quiet

But always thinking

Unbelievably persistent when she's found something she believes is correct

Sweet and caring

Very good at improvising and changing her personality at a moments notice

**Outfit:**

Always changing

**Status:**

Freelance Detective (kind of like Nancy drew)

**Other:**

She was born and raised with no parents, just an older sister

Her sister Ane was killed when she was 12 by a mass murderer

Kiki, incredibly angered and wishing for revenge, took on the case and caught the murderer.

It was the first case she ever solved and helped her realize her true calling, to be a detective.

She has solved over 2 dozen cases over her 10 years of being a detective and has never once left a case that perked her interest go unsolved.

No one knows of who she is for real, all help she have given the police have been through aliases and anonymous info.

She usually works alone

**Height:**

4 ft 10 in

**Weight:**

101 IB


	2. a new case

5 p.m.

Kiki's POV

I had just gotten home from my college classes at To-HoUniversity. Since I had graduated from forensics last year I figured I'd try another class so I could keep away my boredom. I got bored rather easily and always loved learning new things. This time I was going for an arts and craft thing. Painting with oil paints, pastels, and acrylics.

It was messy but kind of fun at the same time. It was a good challenge for my creativity. Anyway I had gotten home and switched on the TV, news station. Everyday after school I would watch an hour of news to see if any new cases might appear.

Looks like I've found one. Recently a number of convicted criminals have died of sudden heart attacks. All of their deaths were spontaneous with no apparent causes. I decided to look into it. I turned off my TV and switched to my laptop which I keep inside the storage ottoman at the foot of my bed.

I started by trying to find some sort of connection between the death, who they may have associated with, the severity of their crimes, the type of crimes they have committed, est. There really weren't any definitive connections between these criminals. The only pattern I had found was that most of these criminals had committed severe crimes, and were killed during after high school hours.

"So given the times of deaths I can deduce that this murderer is most likely a high school student." Hmm. This is interesting; it seems that the criminals whose names haven't been broadcast or were spelled incorrectly are still alive. "Perhaps this murderer needs a name to kill."

Huh it looks like one of the victims whom have died of a sudden heart attack was killed during a hostage situation at a daycare. He was holding 8 people hostage when he suddenly collapsed. His crimes were minor at best so it seems odd that the murderer would kill him. Hmm interesting this guy's crime was only ever reported here in Japan.

"That would suggest the murderer resided in Japan." Let's see if the public has any info on these killings. "Kira?" Hmm I see, "The public has noticed the killings and have named the killer Kira derived from the English word killer." Ok so what I have deduced so far is that Kira is a high school student whom needs a name to kill his victims.

His first victim suggests he is new to killing and was testing his killing method out and that he resides in Japan. I suppose that's enough research for now. I look over at the clock and it was about 7 o' clock at night. I decided to take a shower and do my homework before going to bed.

The homework consisted of a history report of the practices of painting. It was due tomorrow and it needed to be 4 pages long, single spaced, and times new roman font size 12.

When I had gotten out of the shower I was wearing a pink tank top with a red heart on it and a matching pair of pink mid thigh shorts with red hearts covering them. I sat down on my bed, put a pillow on my lap, and opened the laptop on top of the pillow.

I started typing the report due at 9 a.m. tomorrow. At approximately 11:30 p.m. I had managed to finish the report and went to bed, or at least attempted to. My mind was still buzzing with all I had learned about this kira person. I didn't fall asleep until perhaps 1 a.m.


	3. school work and tallies

8:30 a.m.

Kiki's POV

I awoke to my alarm clock; it was playing the song dancing in the velvet moon by Nana Mizuki. It was one of my favorite songs so I found myself up and dancing as I got ready for school in no time.

I wore a lavender purple T-Shirt with a black rose on the front and a black long sleeved hoodie over the T-Shirt not zippered, a black ruffled skirt that stopped just above the knees, and black mid shin boots with small heels.

I combed my hair and pulled the sides into a ponytail but left the backs down. I braided the ponytail leaving about 1 inch at the end unbraided. I looked at the clock and it was 8:50 a.m. so I had just enough time to shove a quick breakfast down my throat before leaving for school.

I made some cinnamon toast and poured a glass of chocolate milk. I drank half the milk then stuffed both slices of toast down my throat before chugging the rest of the milk and grabbing a personal sized bag of sour cream and onion chips and a bottle of strawberry flavored water for the walk to school.

1 p.m.

It was now lunch time and we were promised a free class period after lunch and our papers back fully graded. At lunch there were always three lines. A main line, a middle line which usually has pizza, or pasta, you know stuff like that, and a secondary line that usually has sweets and junk food in it as well as an alternative lunch.

The main line's meal was onigiri (rice balls) peach, plum, and strawberry flavors. The middle was Hawaiian pizza. And the secondary was sweet and sour curry. I decided to go into two lines. I bought onigiri, 2 sugar cookies, a regular milk, and a chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream cone.

When we got back to class the majority of the students were talking loudly amongst themselves, but I wasn't one of them. I was what you would call a wallflower. I never socialized, never made a noise; most people didn't even notice me quietly sitting in the background. This was ideal for right now.

What I decided to do in my free time is list info I have gathered on kira and see what other info I can pull from it. I pulled out my notepad and listed all info I could recall off the top of my head from last night's research. As I was listing the info a thought occurred to me, what if it wasn't just the name he needed but a face as well? You wrote that down on the paper under 'suspicions for further research'.

Before you had known it, it was time for the papers to be handed out so you closed up the notebook and put it away for the school day. Something this teacher liked to do was point out the best grade and keep tallies of whom it was. All the students' names were on the board separated by class. The students' names all had tally marks next to them to show how many times they were the best.

My name had the most next to it with a tally amount of 22. The second of the students in this class with the most was a boy named Sato who had 18 tallies. Now back to the teacher she started a long boring speech about proper writing format and the importance of spell checking and proofreading. She did this every time we had a writing assignment so I really didn't even listen anymore.

Here was the part I always have to listen for, the moment when Mrs. Kitsuya calls the tally mark for this assignment. "The student who's score was the very best out of all of them, with an above perfect score of 110%, is… (I swear she must think she's a game show host sometimes.) Miss Kinaka!" everyone began clapping and I stood up and did my little bow, not a flashy bow but a simple bow like you would do when meeting someone important but that you really didn't care about impressing.

Afterwards I sat down and the papers were handed out down the isles. The bell rang almost on cue as the final paper reached its destination. I stuffed my paper in my 'completed assignments' Mrs. Kitsuya' folder and walked to my next class.

The rest of the day was like normal. The classes were boring and uneventful, and I had a box of Pockeys as I started my homework for next Friday. The only thing that was different was that the infamous detective L made an appearance on television to confront kira.


	4. broadcast

Kiki's POV

Recap:

The rest of the day was like normal. The classes were boring and uneventful, and I had a box of Pockeys as I started my homework for next Friday. The only thing that was different was that the infamous detective L made an appearance on television to confront kira…

End recap:

Suddenly Lind L Taylor collapsed with another heart attack. Then a fancy L appeared on the screen and a voice came through the speakers. "I, I had to test this just incase, but I, I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without actually having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it.

Listen to me kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Taylor, the man you just saw die on Television, I should tell you he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today, that was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet; it appears that not even you have access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real, I do exist.

Now try to kill me! What's wrong?! Hurry up! Come on, right now, kill me! What's wrong?! What are you waiting for?! You gonna do it?! Come on, Kill me! What's the matter?! Can't you do it?!

Well kira it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people who you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan.

I had planned to broadcast this message worldwide until we found you but it looks like that'll no longer be necessary, I now know where you are. The police treated your first killings as an unrelated incident but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku.

Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks his crime was by far the least serious, furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside of Japan. (I knew it!) I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and you're first killing was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long.

We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we've found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expecting that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death.

Naturally I am very curious to how you are able to commit these murders without being present but I don't mind waiting a little but longer, you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, kira."

The L disappeared from the screen and you couldn't help but smile. This 'L' is quit bold isn't he? Directly confronting a mass murderer on live TV like that. But never the less he inadvertently helped prove almost all of my theories true. The only one not proven is the one about kira needing a name and a face to kill. I think I like this 'L' guy.

L, you interest me greatly. No one has ever been able to pull facts for a case as fast as me. You smile larger. Looks like it may be a race, L vs. me. Who can convict kira first? I look over at the clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. It read 8:30 p.m. too early for bed and I don't feel like doing anymore of my homework.

I guess I could just watch TV until bed time. You did exactly that. After choosing a light blue penguin decorated nightgown with long sleeves that ends at your knees from the dresser you have your TV resting on you spent the next 2 ½ hours watching anime while laying on your bed. At about 11 you decided to go to bed but once again your insomnia keeps you awake, this time till approximately 2:30 a.m.


	5. Email

8:30 a.m.

Kiki's POV

I awoke to my alarm like every weekday. The song this time was fukai mori by Do As Infinity. It was a song I liked but it wasn't one of my favorites so I just laid in bed listening to it. When the song ended, that's when I got up and started getting ready.

I put on a yellow ruffled dress that ended at the knees, on the front was a diamond butterfly. I wore white stockings underneath and a pair of small healed sandals with a strap around the back of the ankle. I wore a white knitted short sleeved navel shirt over the dress.

I pulled my backs up into French braid with a white and yellow butterfly hair clip at the top where the braid starts. I looked at the clock and it read 8:55 a.m. which meant there was no time for breakfast if I wanted to make it to class in time.

I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket on the kitchen table and some dragon fruit vitamin water as I ran out the door.

1 p.m.

It was lunch time so I decided this would be a good time to do more research on the kira case. I brought a mini TV set with me in my backpack and flipped through the channels looking for any mention of kira while I waited for the lunch lines to go down.

It seemed there was a murder of more criminals all simultaneous and by means of heart attacks. I pulled out my notepad and wrote down their names so I could do a thorough research of them on my laptop when I got home.

I figured now would be a good time to get food so I looked at the choices. Line 1 had Yakizakana (grilled fish) on top of Soba noodles. Line 2 (middle) was lasagna. And line 3 was kitsune (fried tofu) udon. I decided to go with the kitsune udon, chocolate milk, strawberry shortcake, and a chocolate fudge pop.

5 p.m.

I went and did the research on the resent kills done by kira and found an obvious pattern. All the victims this time were from Japan. Almost like a challenge to L. A way to say 'yeah I'm in Japan, doesn't mean you'll catch me!'

This kira is rather childish and competitive. I suppose I should go and report what I've learned to the police force. Help them catch this nutball. I started up an anonymous email:

**Dear Police,**

** I have some information on the kira case. Although the majority of my deductions have been figured out by mister L I have other thoughts that I think will be rather useful. First I have deduced that this kira needs a name and face to kill. This seems correct given the fact that criminals whose pictures have not been shown and criminals whose name was misspelled or not released are still alive. A second point is that I suspect that this kira is a school student; Most likely high school. This is seen by the times of death always being after school hours. Also I believe it is safe to say he is rather childish and competitive. His most resent victims prove this by the fact that they are all from within Japan. It's as if kira is saying 'yeah I'm in Japan, doesn't mean you'll catch me!' That is all I have deduced at this very moment.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your comrade**


	6. email part 2 and paintings

L's POV

Watari's symbol came across my screen and his voice filled the room. "L we have an anonymous email with information on the kira case." "Anonymous?" "Yes. It is signed 'Your Comrade.' No real name is signed." "Very interesting. Please send it right away Watari." "As you wish, L." Watari's symbol disappeared and a message appeared on the screen:

**Dear Police,**

** I have some information on the kira case. Although the majority of my deductions have been figured out by mister L I have other thoughts that I think will be rather useful. First I have deduced that this kira needs a name and face to kill. This seems correct given the fact that criminals whose pictures have not been shown and criminals whose name was misspelled or not released are still alive. A second point is that I suspect that this kira is a school student; Most likely high school. This is seen by the times of death always being after school hours. Also I believe it is safe to say he is rather childish and competitive. His most resent victims prove this by the fact that they are all from within Japan. It's as if kira is saying 'yeah I'm in Japan, doesn't mean you'll catch me!' That is all I have deduced at this very moment.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your comrade**

I redialed Watari and his symbol came across the screen. I asked to speak to the police force. "Very well I will go there to contact them right now." "Thank you Watari."

¼ hour later

The computer screen beeped and the task force came on. I sat down and spoke into the mic. "We have received an anonymous email from someone with knowledge of the case. Has anything like this happened before?"

The task force looked around a bit nervously. Then Chief Yagami spoke up. "Yes actually this anonymous person has helped us several times in the past. We have no reason to distrust them."

So they are aware of this person? "Can you track them down?" They all looked shocked. Again Yagami spoke up. "We tried once before but our equipment couldn't track them down." Hmm so it's someone experienced with computers.

"Very well we will try tracking them down with our equipment. Since I believe I can trust each and every one of you I would like to arrange a face to face meeting. Please come to this hotel room by midnight. Arrange it so there are two groups and that you arrive a half hour apart from each other. The date is Saturday. Goodbye." And with that I got up and walked away. 'Comrade' who are you?

12 a.m.

Kiki's POV

It was a little later then I usually went to bed however I had a lot of work to get done. There was a homework assignment due in 2 days, well technically one now since when I wake up it will be Thursday and it is due Friday. The assignment was to paint a picture of my favorite place.

I did mine on this meadow I loved to play in as a child. It was atop of a gentle hill so I could roll down it on my side for fun, I love the dizzy feeling you get from being spun around really quick.

The meadow had lots of beautiful yellow flowers and a big oak tree with a tire swing attached. It was such a happy and peaceful place. I decided to draw in a picture of my younger form, just sitting under the big oak tree with my sketchpad on my lap.

In it I had short hair pulled into two pigtails with big white bows in it. The sides of my hair where down and blowing with the breeze as were my bangs. I had on a very frilly white dress with short puffy sleeves and small white bows all over it.

The dress came down to my ankles and my shoes were white ballet slippers. That was my favorite outfit from when I was young. It was a much happier time when my Ane was still alive and taking all my troubles away… With that I drifted off to sleep. For once my insomnia left me be.


	7. A letter from L

7:30 a.m.

Kiki's POV

I awoke and looked at the clock. For once I was awake before my alarm. So I got up and dressed in a black T-Shirt with rainbow colored cascading cherry blossoms. I went with a simple pair of light blue jeans and a pair of black low heel boots up to the knees.

I simply left my hair down today. Since I had time I decided to actually cook myself breakfast. I made myself some simple rice and miso soup on the side and a glass of apple juice. I wanted something sweet so I made the rice similar to making sweet onigiri and added in a small amount of chocolate chips.

I looked at the clock and I still had about 15 minutes left before I had to go to school. So I decided to look through my fridge and created a shopping list for after school. I realized I needed quite a bit and decided to take my debit card with me to school instead of just cash like I normally would.

4 p.m.

L's POV

I finally managed to track down the person who sent the anonymous email. It was unusually difficult as whoever had done it managed to scramble the signal a bunch of times and route it through several different email accounts.

But after managing to get around all of that I found the address of the person. I dialed Watari. "Watari, I have tracked the anonymous email to 183 N. Shinki Rd in downtown Kanto. Could you please deliver a letter there for me?"

"Of course L. What would you like this letter to say?" I smirk and begin explaining what the letter should say and specify for a meet up at the same time and night as the police force. "Very well I will deliver the letter immediately." "Thank you Watari." I then closed out the window and went into the kitchen for some cake.

6:30 p.m.

Kiki's POV

After what seemed like forever I managed to get all the food needed and was on the way home. As I was walking through the door I noticed the mailbox was touched. The lid was slightly open and I could see some sort of a letter inside.

For ordinary people this would be normal however I never get any mail. Not even bills since I paid all bills 6 months in advance and this was only month 2 from my last payment.

I stared at it for a second before shaking it off and entering the house. I put all the food away and went to retrieve the letter left in my mailbox. When I pulled it out I noticed something very odd about it.

There was no mail address, return address, or even a stamp so whoever sent it didn't use the traditional mail systems. I was extremely curious as to who would go to the trouble so I took the letter upstairs immediately and opened it.

**Dear anonymous email sender,**

** I am the lead detective on the kira murder investigation and I would like to ask for your assistance in solving this case. Below is a time and place for meeting me as well as the other police working on this case. Come alone and don't be late**

**L**

You stared wide eyed at the letter. This L truly is something. I made sure the police force couldn't track me down yet he managed to track me down in a matter of 2 days. Truly amazing. Alright L I'll meet you. It would be rather entertaining to have an intelligent chat with you.

11:30 p.m.

I lie down and fall asleep within an hour my thoughts were consumed with questions about this L character. He was certainly smart and bold. But what else is he like? I sincerely wonder.


	8. meeting the team

8:45 a.m.

Kiki's POV

I wake up and looked at the clock. Suddenly a feeling a panic rushed over me. I had 10 minutes to get up, get ready, and get to school! 'Why didn't my alarm wake me?!" I yelled as I literally jumped out of bed and rushed to my dresser on the far left of the room.

I pull out the first outfit I find and throw it on. It was a purple long sleeved shirt with pink trim and a pair of black skinny jeans and black sneakers. I brushed my hair out and left it down. There was no time for any food so I rushed out the door at 8:57 leaving myself 3 minutes to get to class. This was not a good start to the day…

1 p.m.

As I waited in line to get a plain bowl of ramen, 2 chocolate chip cookies, some strawberry milk, and an ice cream sandwich I thought about what I would say to this L character when I met him.

"Hi it's great to finally meet you I am SUCH a huge fan! Especially when you publically changed kira with that broadcast!"

NONONO! He'll think I'm a total fan girl So 'X' that idea out.

"How did YOU track me down?!" points finger at L accusingly.

No. He'll think I'm overly suspicious of him and kick me off the case. 'X' idea out

"Hello L. It is a true pleasure to meet you. I hope I can truly help on this case. I do fancy myself a great detective after all!" laughs a fake laugh while scratching the back head with sweat drop.

Ummm…. I think he'd think I'm conceited if I do that. Big fat "X"! to that idea.

Oh well I guess I'll just wing it.

11:30 p.m

I guess I should head out to this hotel place. I'll grab a mochacinno to keep me awake. But if I'm right about L then the conversation we'll have will be stimulating enough to keep me awake.

I make it to the room at approximately 11: 40 p.m., apparently this place was rather close to where I live. As I arrived I see 3 people outside the door. "Hello. Are you waiting for something?" I asked kindly as I approached them.

They all seemed shocked to hear a voice talking to them and looked at me. "Are you the police force?" I asked as I drew closer and got a good look at their faces. They looked at me as if trying to decide whether I'm friend or foe.

"I was asked by mister L to meet him here at midnight. Are you guys the same?" my voice was getting tired of talking so much. They looked more shocked and then finally someone spoke up. "You're the anonymous detective?! But you're so young!" *Anime vein.* I hated it when people say shit like that! It's as if I'm supposed to be an old guy to be good at something!

I took a deep breathe to allow the anger to dissolve, and then spoke again. "Yes, are you the task force? I heard there were only a few of them left but I didn't expect this few." I asked genuinely surprised so many quit.

"Yes but more are coming, we were told by L to arrive in two groups a half hour apart." "Oh I see." I looked at my watch and it read 11:59 p.m. The others should be here soon.

I waited an extra 5 minutes before they had shown up, late. There were only two others who had shown up. "Is this everyone?" I asked. They all looked at me and nodded a yes. "Then I suggest we go in." I walk up to the door and push it open walking into the brightly lit hotel room.


	9. this is L?

Kiki's POV

When we entered standing in front of us was a young man with messy black hair, black eyes with dark circled under them and wearing a wrinkly white T-Shirt that fit him loosely and a pair of light blue pants. He wasn't wearing shoes or socks. His stance was lazy and slouched.

This is L? As if on cue the man spoke. "I am L." I took a glance at the police and they all looked stunned at first but each pulled out their ID and told their names. "I'm Yagami of the MPA." "Um Matsuda." "I'm Aizawa." "Mogi." "Ukita." I was last "You can call me Kiki."

"Sorry we're late current the 5 of us are…" L interrupted the man by raising his hand and making it into a fake gun and with one simple word he greatly confused and shocked the 5 policemen "Bang! If I was kira you'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the MPA."

"Right because kira can kill with just a name and a face; showing your ids which have both is rather risky." I spoke up. "Very good Kiki. You'd be safe since you told me an alias instead of your name. Now please come in and turn off all of your cell phones and electronics and place them on the table there.

You all did as you were told and heard the one named matsuda whisper "I know he's been cautious from the beginning but I can't tell if he really trusts us or not." Apparently L heard and responded to it "It's not that, I just can't stand when people's cell phones go off while I'm speaking, it's so annoying." "Can't blame you there, that drives me nuts too." I mumbled under my breath, he must have heard because he gave me a slight smirk, which in turn made my face heat up a bit with a blush.

I turned off and placed my cell phone on the table; turning around I noticed how L was sitting. He was more like crouching on the chair with his knees pulled to his chest. I shook it off and go sit in the chair parallel to him.

L started drinking his coffee and made a face like it was bitter, he then proceeded to put several sugar cubes in it, at least 6. "Excuse me L…" Matsuda starts but L cuts him off. "Hmm from now on I have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Uh ok ryuzaki, if we know he needs a name and a face to kill couldn't we just cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from news?" what a stupid question. "If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk." I say. "The general public?" ukita speaks. "Why?" aizawa this time.

I was about to open my mouth to respond when Ryuzaki beat me to do. "Kira is childish and he hates losing." "But how do you…?" matsuda began his question but Yagami cut him off "just what do you mean?" "Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose, that's how I know." *anime sweat drop* that really didn't answer the question ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?" Yagami spoke back up again. "Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke kira with that broadcast. See up until then we thought kira would only kill criminals but as we all witnessed he didn't hesitate even to kill my stand in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan as if to say 'what are you gonna do about it?'.

He's met all of my challenges head on and he's never missed the opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think will happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"If you withhold the identity of the worst criminals then I will kill anyone else I can. I'm holding everyone hostage so what's your choice?" "I'm not the evil one here but all those who oppose me by hiding criminal you are truly evil." Ryuzaki finished my thought and let out a semi shaky sigh before continuing

"That's exactly how kira thinks. In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out." "But how?" aizawa spoke up this time. "How about something like this," ryuzaki looked up and put his hand to his chin in thought. "Death of FBI agents infuriates the US. Latest killings anger the International Policing community. Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan."

"I see, for kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically he'll begin to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action." I chime in.


	10. explanantion

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"That's exactly how kira thinks. In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out." "But how?" aizawa spoke up this time. "How about something like this," ryuzaki looked up and put his hand to his chin in thought. "Death of FBI agents infuriate the US. Latest killings anger the International Policing community. Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan."

"I see, for kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically he'll begin to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action." I chime in.

End recap:

"Th. That's interesting." Ukita says. "So he'll think there are 1500 of us but there are really only 8 of us. And since none of these investigators exist kira won't be able to kill any of them." Aizawa says. "It just might work!" ukita then responds again. "Well before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the kira case." Everyone nodded and I pulled my knees up to my chest resting my chin on them.

"Kira works alone," ryuzaki places his thumb to his lips and looks down speaking slightly more softly "He had access to all of our classified information." "What evidence do you have that he is working alone?" aizawa interrupted. "Hold on Aizawa, lets listen to his entire theory before asking questions." Yagami spoke up again.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill. And to some extent he can control his victims' time of death and actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I have to say next." He pulls out a marker and some paper and began to draw a diagram.

"On December 14, 12 FBI agents entered Japan. Now on December 19th, using prison inmates, kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words in this window of only 5 days kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened.

Because he didn't know any of there names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use them against the 12 FBI agents. And as we know on December 27th kira got a file containing all the names and faces of the FBI agents in Japan and killed off every last one of them.

During this period to the best of our knowledge at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex convicts or suspects in ongoing investigations, so legally speaking they were innocent. What this means is that kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents.

He killed that many people so we wouldn't be able to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects which meant there'd be no timeline linking him to their deaths.

I suspect that kira had to be one of the people the FBI were investigating between the 14th and the 19th of December, in fact I have no doubt. These have information given to us by the FBI. For obvious reasons you are not permitted to take these out of this room but…" ryuzaki was cut of by matsuda "Amazing there may only be 7 of us but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground!"

"We'll split into two teams. One team traces the FBI agents the other looks at the heart attack victims." Aizawa speaks in. "There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first 5 days." Matsuda spoke again

"yeah, yeah." Aizawa responded whole heartedly. "So, does anyone have any questions?" Ryuzaki spoke again after quietly drinking his overly sugared coffee. Everyone seemed as if they had forgotten he was even there.

"Actually ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you're showing your face mean that you have lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to kira? " Yagami spoke again.

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line, I want to show kira we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." He smiles a rather cute smile and chuckles before continuing "And that justice will prevail no matter what."

"Yeah that's right." Mogi speaks up first. "I like the sound of that." Matsuda. "We can do this!" Ukita. "Alright then, let's do this, ryuzaki!" aizawa was last. I just nodded my head with an hm-hm and a smile.


	11. Watari

Kiki's POV

"Before we go any further I need to be absolutely sure none of you are kira, so I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today." Ryuzaki states. "What's the deal, he STILL doesn't trust us?" Aizawa asks in anger.

"No I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective; kira has been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there is a good chance that he is one of us." Yagami speaks up again.

"Yeah chief's right. Working this case has given us a chance to see him in person." Matsuda next. "He's risking his life to be here." Aizawa spoke as well. Ryuzaki walked over to the giant window in his room and looked out upon the city. He then started calling names of the task force.

First up was Yagami, which was natural since he was the leader. They talked for maybe 10 minutes then Yagami came back and sat down without a word. Next Aizawa. Same as with Yagami 10 minutes then came back without a word. Next were Mogi, then Ukita, and the youngest, matsuda.

When he came back I knew it was my time to have my interview. I watched and waited for Ryuzaki to call me over. "Kiki." Time to go. Deep breathe. I put my feet back on the ground and stood up walking over to where ryuzaki now stood.

As I approached I noticed his watching my every move, it made me a lot more nervous and I couldn't manage to bring myself to meet his gaze. That probably made me look more suspicious but I couldn't help it.

When I arrived it was quiet for what seemed like ½ hour but in actuality was probably closer to 2 minutes. I looked out of the window and the view was absolutely breath taking, from that window you could see all of the buildings, the lovely lights from the street lamps, traffic signs, and stores signs. It was absolutely beautiful.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp and breathe out one word under my breath "wow." I was in the middle of taking in every detail of the view when ryuzaki's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Kiki." "Ah yes ryuzaki?" "Do you know of a place called Shiki Café?" Shiki Café? That's the place two blocks from my house. "Yeah I think so. I believe there is one 2 blocks from my house."

"Yes that's the one. I would like you to meet me there tomorrow at 3 p.m. for your interview." "Um… Sure, But may I ask why?" "I just think that our interview will be a lot more time consuming and insightful." "Oh. Ok. I guess that makes sense. So 3 p.m., Shiki café. Right?" "Yes that is correct, don't be late." And with that he started back to the rest of the team.

I took one last look out the window before skip running back to my seat. "I apologize for questioning all of you like that but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determined that kira is not among us." Everyone let out a sigh of relieve. "Ryuzaki, how could you be certain that we're all innocent? " Yagami asked.

"Well to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you is kira. But after speaking with you one on one, I don't feel the need." Ryuzaki's cell phone rang at that moment.

"Excuse me." Ryuzaki spoke then answered his phone. "Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You've got the key so let yourself in." he spoke then hung up. Must have been Watari. No one else would have his phone number and a key to his hotel room.

"Watari is on his way." He spoke again. I thought so. A moment later and an elderly Englishman walked through the door. That must be Watari. He probably toned it down so no one would follow him to find Ryuzaki. "Gentleman, and lady, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He spoke in a very polite manner.

"This person is Watari." Aizawa spoke. "Um, what about your usual outfit?" matsuda asked, how stupid. "I would imagine wearing that would be like flashing a sign saying 'follow me to L' right Mr. Watari?" I spoke. "Yes that is correct miss." He responded to me with a nod then continued speaking. "Normally I would not have shown my face to any of you. The fact that I am here is proof that all of you have gained ryuzaki's trust."


	12. Belts and IDs

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"I would imagine wearing that would be like flashing a sign saying 'follow me to L' right Mr. Watari?" I spoke. "Yes that is correct miss." He responded to me with a nod then continued speaking. "Normally I would not have shown my face to any of you. The fact that I am here is proof that all of you have gained ryuzaki's trust."

End recap:

"Now that you mention it I do feel honored." Matsuda spoke again rubbing the back of his head and laughing the fakest laugh I have ever heard. "Well then I brought the items you have requested, everything's here." Watari spoke to ryuzaki. "Could you please pass them out to everyone?" Ryuzaki requested of Watari.

"Yes." Watari responded back and opened the case. Inside were 5 police IDs. I knew right way I wouldn't get one due to two reasons. One, I wasn't a police officer. And two, they didn't even know what I looked like so they couldn't get me an ID. "Gentlemen, these are your new police IDs." Watrai spoke to the group.

Aizawa was the first to speak. "Um, what for?" Isn't it obvious?! They're probably fake so kira can't kill you. "Our names and ranks are false." Yagami pointed out. "Why'd you give us fake IDs?" Matsuda again. Wow matsuda you're just full of stupid questions aren't cha?

"As you know kira requires and name and a face to kill." Ryuzaki started but I finished "So given that info using an alias will prove useful. Even if kira has a face, he can't kill us without our true name." "Yes that is correct." Ryuzaki responded to my finish.

"Yes but of all people the police shouldn't use fake IDs." Ukita spoke up this time. "Enough. What choice do we really have? Given the capabilities of our enemy, as long as we're working on this case I think we could use all the protection one can get. It would be foolish not to use them." Yagami spoke again.

"Yeah you've got a good point." Matsuda spoke this time. "Ah Ha." Aizawa this time. "Remember every time you are in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger make sure to use the name on your fake ID. Understood?" Ryuzaki spoke again. Everyone nodded a yes.

"Right and be careful not to pull it out in the presents of other police officers, I am sure I don't need to tell you that could cause problems for us." Ryuzaki spoke again and everyone either nodded or said a 'yes' or a 'right'.

"Now then I would like to request that all of you wear these at all times." Watari spoke this time, opening a suitcase with some belts in it. "Ah belts?" Matsuda asked. "Each one has a transmitter hidden in the buckle. This will allow ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts and when you press the buckle twice like this…" he presses the belt buckle in his hand twice to demonstrate and his phone rung. "…and my cell phone will ring displaying your name, and I'll call you back immediately but you won't see my number displayed.

In the morning all of you will go to the police station as usual, except for you miss you will go where you go normally, then later on in the day we'll use this method to confirm the name of ryuzaki's hotel and his room number. Please use this for emergencies as well." As he finished speaking everyone had started or finished putting their new belts on.

I put mine around my stomach on a slant given the fact that I had no belt loops to wear the belt through. "No way! This is totally cool! I feel like some kind of secret agent going after kira!" matsuda started being stupid again, though one could argue he never stopped.

"Quiet matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around. Now knock it off!" Yagami yelled at him. "Yes sir." Matsuda spoke looking like a child who just got grounded. Honestly… "Oh and come to think of it who is at the police station right now?" ryuzaki asked. Yagami was the one to answer "Actually no one is there at the moment."

"That's not good news. We need someone there at all times. Work in shifts if you have to." "I understand. Aizawa I'll put you in charge of that for today." Aizawa stood up ready to leave. "Yes sir. I'm on my way. Won't take me long." He left and a few moments later so did everyone else.

I get up and head for the door like the rest of the task force when halfway to the door ryuzaki's voice stops me. "I never did get an answer, Kiki." I looked over my shoulder to face him; he had walked up behind me and was now approximately 5 feet from me in the room.

"An answer?" I asked him. "Will you officially be joining us on this case?" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly spun around and bowed so fast that my hair flared up before falling over my face. "It'd be an honor to work with you on this case!" I stood back up straight before continuing, flipping my hair out of my face and smiling brightly.

"I accept!" "Good. And don't forget our meeting." Ryuzaki spoke before heading back to his chair. "Right!" I spoke cheerfully with a nod and turned back around and left for the night.


	13. Shiki Cafe

12:00 p.m.

Kiki's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. Like usual I had a hard time falling a sleep last night but seeing as it was Saturday and I didn't have school it wasn't that big of a deal. I was rather surprised that I was awake prior to 1:30 since I didn't sleep till after 5 a.m. thanks to that meeting with Ryuzaki.

I got up and turned on some anime as I got ready. I was deciding between getting dressed up or just going casual. If I dressed up ryuzaki might think it's weird but it would make the interview look more like a date and people might pay us less mind.

But if I do a casual look then he might not think I'm taking the interview seriously. Hmm. Lets see what I have in my closet for casual. Hmm. I go to the dresser on my far left and looked through it carefully before deciding on a good outfit.

It was a black pair of skinny jeans with a peacock patterned T-Shirt on top and my black, mid-shin, light heeled boots. For a cute affect I put a black hat with a peacock feather band with the outfit.

I laid it on the left side of my bed and went to the dresser with the TV on it parallel to the bed. I went through that dresser for a more formal outfit. I chose a red mid-thigh length dress and put a pink long sleeved jacket over it with a sparkly red heart on the back, not zippered.

For shoes I chose white high heeled sling back sandals with a sparkly red heart buckle at the toe strap. I laid that outfit on the right side of the bed and looked at both outfits very carefully.

In the end I went with a middle ground. I wore a white pair of skinny jeans with the pink long sleeved jacket with the sparkly red heart on the back and a pair of white sling back sandals with a medium sized heel.

I decided against a hat and pulled the sides of my hair back with pink sparkly hearted barrettes. I put on a little bit of black mascara and some blush before looking at the clock again.

It was now 2:30 p.m. so I decided to put on my new high tech belt underneath my shirt and take my leave heading to the Café for the interview.

When I got there I was about 15 minutes early so I leaned against the outside of the building and pulled out my Nintendo DS and began to play a game of Sudoku.

Ryuzaki's POV

I was to meet Kiki at Shiki Café in about 15 minutes so I shut down my computer and slipped on my old tennis shoes. I asked Watari to prepare my transport.

He leaves and about 5 minutes later he calls my cell for me to come to the car. When I had gotten to the café it didn't take long to notice her. She was wearing a semi flashy outfit leaning against the café playing on a handheld gaming station.

She must have noticed my arrival since the second the limo drove up she looked up from what she was playing and put the game away before pushing herself off the wall.

I got out of the limo and walked up to her. Up closer I could see she was even wearing a little makeup. She looked rather pretty no matter how you looked at it.

"Hello ryuzaki. Shall we go in for our interview?" she spoke rather cheerfully "Yes and in public I would prefer it if you could call me Ryuga." I told her and began walking into the café.

"Oh like the pop star right? No problem." She responded before running to catch back up with me. The second I walked in the delicious smell of strawberry shortcake hit my nose. That is why I chose this place. They supposedly have the most delicious strawberry shortcake in the city. I couldn't wait to try some and doing an interview with Kiki was the perfect excuse.

Kiki's POV

We walked into the café and the delicious smells of all the cakes and cookies they had just freshly baked hit my nose, I stopped for a millisecond and took in the smell and surrounding.

The café was rather small and quant; there were display cases everywhere with cakes, pies, and cookies. This place is more like a bake shop than a café. The tables were round in the middle and square around the walls. Only the corners in the back had booths and the tables all had blue table clothes with pictures of food and drink on them.

The windows had big white blinds, not curtains and they were all open allowing the sunlight to flood in. Almost every table had its own window and light, one above the table and one on the table. It wasn't terribly girly, or obviously masculine. It was a good café for anyone.

Ryuzaki had headed to a table in the back of the café. I can see why he picked it. It was secluded and no one would pay us any mind back here. We could talk all day and no one would even notice us. Smart.


	14. Interview

Kiki's POV

I sat down at the table first folding my legs underneath me as I sat down. Ryuzaki followed sitting his usual way parallel to me. He stared at me very intensely as I tried concentrating on the menu in front of me to decide what to order.

There were many cakes, pies, cheesecakes, cookies, crepes, muffins, and cupcakes. There was also a large assortment of drinks from water, sodas, teas, milks, and juices. I chose a peanut butter cup cake slice and an apple crepe with some Gyokuro tea (it's a very sweet Japanese green tea.)

Ryuzaki ordered some coffee and strawberry shortcake. He just stared at me for the duration of the 'interview' until I spoke up, having finished my food and drink. "So aren't you gonna ask me any questions? I thought this was supposed to be an interview." I folded my hands to create a flat surface to rest my chin on.

He just continued to stare for a few more seconds before he spoke to me. "Yes well I brought some suicide notes with me today from the inmates kira had testing his abilities on. I wished to hear your thoughts on them."

He then pulled out 3 papers and handed them to me. I looked at them front and back. On the back were numbers, most likely the order they were meant to be in. I figured I'd put them in that order and looked at the notes carefully.

I noticed the fist line of these letters say something. The 1st note says, 'L, do you know' the 2nd 'Love apples' 3rd 'gods of death' but that makes no sense. The 1st one must be the first no matter how you look at it so maybe if we switch the 2nd and 3rd's place it'll give the correct sentence

'L, do you know… Gods of death… Love apples.' That must be the correct answer. "Well what do you think?" "Well it seems these notes have a message spelled out with the 1st letters of each of the top words. The way that makes sense is for note 1 to be here…" I moved the first note to the farthest left "the 2nd note to be here" I move the 2nd to the farthest right "and the 3rd to be here." I moved the 3rd note in between the other two.

"When read like this it says 'L, do you know… Gods of death… Love apples.' I noticed on the backs there are numbers as well but when arranging them according to number it doesn't make sense. It's almost like the notes are incomplete that way. When arranged that way it says 'L, do you know… Love apples… Gods of death'. Are you sure there were only these three notes?"

He just stared at me for another moment. "Yes that's correct. It is incomplete. There is another note that goes with these." Ryuzaki spoke after awhile and pulled out another note placing it next to the others. "When you put it with the others it reads ''L, do you know gods of death who love apples have red hands.'" "Oh so you held out on me. Not nice, Ryuga, Not nice." I playfully scolded him.

"Tell me if you were me faced with someone who might be kira, how would you establish that person's guilt or innocence, you'd have to be absolutely sure?" "Hmm. I'm not really sure. I guess I'd find a sneaky way of getting the info out of them." You stopped for a second and thought. "I might try to set a trap up. See about getting the suspect to say something that only kira would know. Or in some way get him to slip up and reveal himself." I spoke after a few seconds.

"Truly Amazing. What's incredible is I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to come up with an answer. But you, you took mere seconds to come up with a solution. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine addition to the investigation Kiki."

The waitress came over with the bill at that second and placed it in the center of the table. I reached for it at the same time Ryuzaki did. "I'll get the bill, Kiki. Oh and tonight at 6 p.m. the task force are meeting. The FBI agents brought in to investigate the information leak in the police were killed and we're reviewing the tapes of their deaths to find a lead." Ryuzaki spoke as he paid the bill in cash and got up to leave.

"Oh ok. I'll be there by 6 if not earlier if that is fine by you." I spoke getting up as well and following him out the café. "Yes that'll be fine. See you tonight, Kiki." At this point Ryuzaki had gotten in his limo and drove off. "See ya Ryuzaki." I whispered back after he was long gone. I then walked back home.


	15. Tapes

Kiki's POV

By the time I got home it was 4:30 p.m. so there was about 1 ½ hours till I needed to be at Ryuzaki's Hotel. "That reminds me." I lifted up my shirt enough to reveal the belt and pressed the button twice.

Moments later I got a phone call and discovered the hotel and room ryuzaki is in at the moment. I wonder if it has the same view as the one from last night. That was such a beautiful view!

I decided to watch some television until it was time to go to the hotel for the tapes. I set an alarm on my cell phone just in case I fall asleep and good thing I did.

Maybe 10 minutes after setting it I fell asleep. I had a dream of some sort but could only remember it had to do with ryuzaki since his face was all I could remember from it.

I looked over at the clock and it read 5:45 p.m. 15 minutes till I have to be at the hotel. I sat up and stretched. I fixed my clothes and hair and headed out the door no later than 5:50 p.m.

At the Hotel

Ryuzaki's POV

I was setting up the tapes when there was a knock on the door. I had Watari answer it since I was busy getting things together. "Oh Hello Mr. Watari. I'm here to review the tapes of the FBI agents." It was Kiki's voice. I knew her voice too well by now.

It has been playing over and over in my head like a song that's played too much on the radio. "Yes. Ryuzaki is just setting up in the living room. The others shall be here momentarily. Please make yourself comfortable Miss." Watari responding to her and I heard footsteps come up behind me in the room.

"Is there anything I can help with Ryuzaki?" She was now next to me on the floor kneeling. "No I'm just about done here." I responded not taking my eyes off the pile of tapes, I felt that if I looked at her again I'd get lost in thought just like at the café.

"Ok." And with that she got back up off the floor and sat on the couch behind me. A few minutes later and the rest of the Task Force arrive. I started the tapes.

4 a.m.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." I requested and took a bite of ice cream. Matsuda begins explaining how Raye had died and the times and places of his death.

"So based on the records I have here Raye Pener comes through the west entrance to the Shinjuku station at 3:11 p.m. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the yomatotai line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it'll be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42 p.m…" Matsuda pauses and takes an ice cream cone from Watari.

"Oh thank you very much Watari. Um and at 4:42 p.m. he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Watari hands Kiki an ice cream. "Thanks." I hear her whisper to him. "That's quite strange don't you think" I point out.

"What do you find strange?" asks chief Yagami. "Yeah. What is it? Did you notice something?" matsuda this time. "He was on that train almost an hour and a half but the yomatotai line is only an hour round trip. That's what's strange." Kiki started. "But more importantly what happened to the envelope he was carrying?"

I rewind the tape to where Raye was entering the station. "That's right, Kiki. He's holding an envelope as he passes the ticket gate." I point out. "You're right, it's there under his arm but in the footage right before his death it's gone, I can't believe you guys actually caught that." Aizawa spoke.

"I don't see an envelope on this list of personal affects." Yagami spoke up looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "He must have ditched it on the train. Hmm. He seems rather intent on looking into the train as the doors closed. Maybe kira was on the train." Kiki spoke again.

"That's impossible!" Yagami speaks again. "So you noticed it as well Kiki? I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There is no reason for kira to be at the scene of his own crime if he can kill from a distance. Well maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption. And figured he could get away with such a bold move." I responded to Yagami's reaction.

"The only reason he would be there is to ensure his plan goes correctly. That's the only reason I can think of." Kiki jumps back into the conversation. I began eating my ice cream again and so does Kiki.


	16. Surveillance

The next morning

Ryuzaki's POV

"Yes? Yes would you please hold for a moment? Ryuzaki it's Ukita at the MPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." I hear Watari's voice and walk over to him.

"Fine then give Ukita the number for line 5 then have him ask the informant to call that line instead. It'll be safer that way." I respond. Watari goes back to the phone. "Mr. Matsuda, it's ok to turn your phone on now. Actually turn it on right away." I speak walking over to matsuda sitting beside Kiki.

"Ah sure." Matsuda begins powering up his phone and the second it rings I snatch it out of his hands. I hear Kiki chuckle lightly before turning around. I began speaking in a different voice "Yes this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division." I hear Kiki chuckle again. "Reye Penber's fiancé? Naomi Misora." I spoke.

I've heard that name before. As Watari spun the computer around to show a picture of the woman I realized why the name was familiar. So it's her. She's from the Los Angeles PD murder case, that's right. She was working under me. I guess she must have come to Japan with her Fiancé.

I pulled the phone away from my face and ended the call handing it back to matsuda. "Apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died." "I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…?" Matsuda started but Mogi finished his sentence. "…Suicide."

I started walking to the right side of the wall. "No, the Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent." I stopped walking before continuing. "If anything it's more likely she would be trying to catch kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible she may have found a lead."

This time Kiki spoke up. "Perhaps Kira got to her first." "Everyone at this point I would like to focus our investigation on only those people who Reye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well then who are these two individuals he was investigating?" Yagami asked. "Deputy Director Kitamura along with" I paused and looked over my shoulder at the police men. "And Detective Superintendent Yagami, and their families." Yagami's face held a shocked look to it the second his name was mentioned.

"At this stage I'd like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households." I turned around to fully face the team. "Surveillance cameras?! Ryuzaki!" matsuda spoke up. "I don't see how you could even consider this. If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands, we'd all lose our jobs." Mogi was next.

"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation but you're not willing to risk your jobs?" I spoke against them. "Ryuzaki, what are the odds that kira is in one of those households?" Yagami spoke up. "Maybe 10%. No it's closer to 5%." Kiki turned around so her full body was facing the team as well as oppose to just her head.

"Seriously? I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk." Matsuda jumped back in only to be cut off my Yagami "No! Of all the people we have investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance we simply can't afford to ignore it."

"Chief." Matsuda spoke a little bit more only to be cut off by Yagami again. "I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion, having said that just go ahead." Everyone was shocked. "And make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom."

"Thank you very much. That was my intention." I responded but mogi spoke back up again. "Come on chief you don't have to agree to this!" "Yes he's right, think about your family, you have a wife and daughter at home don't you?!" matsuda chimed in. "Yes I'm well aware of that fact! But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! Now I suggest you keep quiet!" Yagami yelled at them both.

"I'm sorry." Matsuda more so whispered than spoke. "No it's ok. Excuse me." Yagami spoke again this time a lot more calmly. I walked back over and sat down on the couch next to Kiki. Kiki flipped herself around and sat on her legs as she faced the television screen once again.

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he, I, and perhaps Kiki will conduct surveillance on their home, if he doesn't mind Kiki's involvement. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wire taps and cameras we need?"

"Well starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time provided knowing both houses will be empty." "Will my involvement bother you Mr. Yagami?" Kiki spoke for the first time this morning. "No it'll be fine." He responded to her. Good her analytical skills will be needed in this.


	17. Surveillance part 2

Kiki's POV

I heard my phone alarm go off signaling I had about 1 hour left till school started. I had set the alarm last night before coming here thinking it would be an all-nighter. Good thing I did.

"I'm gonna head back. I need to be at school soon. Am I to assume we are meeting again tonight?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the team. "Yes please be here as soon as you can. I would like to start watching the surveillance tapes as soon as possible." Ryuzaki answered me.

I nodded in return and walked out bowing politely to the task force and Watari before leaving. I went home and took a quick shower.

When I came out I wore a white T-shirt with yellow short sleeves and a yellow butterfly on the front. I put on a yellow flower print skirt that ended just above the knees. I put on some small heeled white sling back sandals.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail with a white butterfly hair clip, leaving the sides down to frame my face. I put on a small amount of mascara. I looked over at my clock and saw it read 8:50 a.m.

I had 10 minutes so I grabbed a banana and strawberry kiwi water as I walked out the door. My day was pretty much the same as usual. Boring classes, my project was the best so I took a bow, more boring classes, and I walked home.

I decided I should drop my school stuff off at home and head straight to Ryuzaki's place. When I got there Watari let me in and I took a seat next to ryuzaki. Mr. Yagami was already there. I guess they were just waiting on me.

"Now that Kiki is here we may start watching the surveillance." Ryuzaki grabbed the remote and turned on the tapes. For the first few moments the house was empty. Then light walked in.

Light called out on the tape to see if anyone was home. There was no answer so he continued to walk upstairs. He walked up to his bedroom and stopped just before opening the door, his hand on the handle.

He seems suspicious of something. Did he do something to his door to let him know if someone was there? He opened the door allowing a piece of paper to fall from the door. If it was the paper then he shouldn't have been suspicious.

He walked in, dumped his backpack, and lay on his bed. A few second later he almost jumped up off his bed. Got ants in your pants light? He then closed the door with the paper in place, and walked out of his house.

"I never knew he went to such great lengths. What is he hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" Mr. Yagami more so muttered to himself. "For a 17 year old kid I wouldn't say this behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too." Ryuzaki spoke.

I raised my eyebrow. And those would be? "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?" Ryuzaki continued. "Of course not. I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides I don't get to see them too often these days anyway. Usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep." "I understand"


	18. the message

Kiki's POV

It was a few minutes before light returned from his 'walk' When he got home he went straight to his room and started looking at some *cough; cough* magazines. "I can't believe it. My son is looking at those kinds of magazines."

"It's normal for a 17 year old." L answered him "Too obvious if you ask me" I muttered. "Yes it seems contrived. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room…" I finished for him "Is because of those magazines?" "That's what he wants us to think." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about! Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?" Mr. Yagami was angry at our observation. "I DO suspect him. That's why I put wire taps and surveillance cameras in your house and the deputy director's house." Ryuzaki spoke back and Mr. Yagami looked to me. "I agree. Sorry Mr. Yagami."

We turned our attention back to the screen. Light was getting off his bed and seemed a bit agitated. "Man these covers mislead you all the time." He spoke out loud. The question is. Was that for him, or for us? He put his magazine back among his bookcase in an architecture book sleeve.

"Oh Light." Mr. Yagami sighed out. Just then his little sister called him down for dinner. While he and his mother were getting ready to eat she was watching TV.

It was a show with the pop star Hideki Ryuga. She was fan-girling out over him. I didn't understand the whole fangirl thing with this star but I guess there are some people out there that do like him. I rolled my eyes at her reaction to him.

Ryuzaki called someone on his phone and held it to his ear with two fingers. His way of holding stuff was so weird but I guess I really wasn't one to talk, I sometimes hold things rather oddly too.

"Hello Mr. Aizawa. Are the Kitamura's watching television now?" "Yes. He's not home but the other four are watching while eating dinner. It's channel 4." I could make out Aizawa's voce through the phone. Sometimes having super sensitive ears is a good thing I guess.

He lowers the phone and speaks "Watari. Please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message." "Very well understood." I looked back at the screen. The girl read the message as it came across the screen.

She seemed surprised and impressed as she read it. Light however didn't seem fazed. He must have seen through it. Either way he basically just acknowledged he was kira by saying 'I wouldn't be surprised if kira sees right through it'

I looked aver at Ryuzaki. He had a small smile played on his face. Aww he looks so cute! *Shakes head* No! No thinking like that. We are here to catch kira. Nothing more. Either way, I think Ryuzaki realizes the same thing as I from light's 'performance'.

"Your son's clever, isn't he?" Ryuzaki spoke again. "Huh? Well yes." Mr. Yagami responded sounding a bit off put. I returned my attention to the screen. Light was grabbing a bag of potato chips from the back of the cabinet.

He took the chips up to his room and sat down starting to do his homework. All of a sudden he grabbed the chips and almost violently opened them. It started me just a bit. He looked a little too happy to look inside the bag. Is he hiding something in there?

He then continued to do his homework while eating chips. If this is kira, and I have next to no doubt he is, he knows about the cameras and has a plan to throw our suspicions. But what is his plan?

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on his TV or his computer." Ryuzaki speaks up. "It's because the entrance exams are only 5 days away." Ryuzaki looks at Mr. Yagami for a second before returning to watch light on the screen.


	19. End of Surveillance

Kiki's POV

Light stretched out his arms above his head with a very smug look on his face. He must have already put his plan in action. But how did he do it?

Light crumbled up the bag of chips and threw them in his trash can. I tried to get a better look into the bag but it was futile. If there was anything hidden in there it was pretty deep.

A few minutes later and Watari started speaking "Ryuzaki, Kiki" "Hmm" I spoke first looking over the back of the chair at him then Ryuzaki spoke as well "Yes? What is it Watari?" "A few minutes ago a bank clerk questioned on the suspicion of embezzling and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center, they both just died of sudden, inexplicable heart attacks." Mr. Yagami spoke out this time "It's him again!"

"While all that was happening at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over they turned the TV off and didn't watch anything else afterwards."

"And Light was in his room studying for the entrance exams for the last 3 ½ hours." "Kira needs a name and a face, without those he can't kill." "So theoretically anyone who didn't see the news isn't kira. However…" "You've said it yourselves. That means my family must be cleared!" Mr. Yagami interrupted me. *Anime Vein*

"It doesn't make sense that kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast. I know it's only been one day since the cameras were installed but the Yagami household seems too innocent." Ryuzaki continued what I was going to say.

I gave Mr. Yagami a sympathetic look. Poor Mr. Yagami. Granted Light is his son but he is too blinded by his fatherly affection to notice that light is kira. I have next to no doubt and I know Ryuzaki feels the same.

"Hey Ryuzaki" Mr. Yagami spoke as he turned his attention away from the paper in his hand to ryuzaki. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and the embezzler's heart attacks 2 days ago. It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you have?"

Ryuzaki was biting on a fork before answering him "You may be right. Even though kira can control the time of death, I don't think there is anyway he could arrange their deaths without seeing the broadcast first"

Ryuzaki places the fork down on a plate with some cake on it. Just then on the screen light walked in "Your son has come home." Ryuzaki stated. Light went to his room and began watching TV. A few moments later light left from his house again.

Just like before huh? You get home and almost immediately you leave again? What are you leaving to do so often? It must have something to do with the way he kills.

3 hours later

Ryuzaki's POV

"In the past few days I've listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we've captured. I've gone over them many times."

I pulled a peanut butter cup candy out of the wrapper as I spoke. "And I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed nothing." I then pop the candy in my mouth. Mr. Yagami let out a sigh of relief.

"We will remove the cameras and wire taps." Matsuda spoke "All that and we still don't have any suspects." "It's ok matsuda. We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get him." Mr. Yagami reassured matsuda.

"Please don't get the wrong idea." I lick my finger before continuing "I only said we weren't able to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance." I continue to lick my fingers.


	20. Entrance Ceremony

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

"Please don't get the wrong idea." I lick my finger before continuing "I only said we weren't able to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance." I continue to lick my fingers.

End Recap:

"What?!" Mr. Yagami seemed stunned that Light was still a suspect. "Even if kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No in fact, it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious." I then pick up my coffee and began sipping at it.

"Well, uh, then you believe kira is among one of those families." Mr. Yagami spoke again. I pause my stirring before answering "As I said, there's a 5% chance." I continued stirring.

Kira never stopped killing people even while the surveillance cameras were in place. I still have no idea how he's able to commit these murders but what if he is able to kill someone simply by wishing death upon them.

You'd think that any human being would have at least shown some emotion, some sign that they are knowingly committing an act of murder. So the obvious conclusion is, that kira couldn't be with them.

However, what if he is one of these people we have been watching. If he is we have to assume that his psyche has reached godlike proportions. Punishing evil doers without the slightest change of expression, it almost makes me want to believe that kira doesn't exist. That this is just the wrath of a vengeful god.

But that idea is completely absurd. To think that god would need a person's face and name to kill them. No! These aren't acts of god. But someone very childish and immature who wants to pretend they're god. That's what's going on here.

I place the coffee cup back on the table and place my thumb to my bottom lip. A mass murderer who calls himself kira exists somewhere. I'm sure of it and I will catch him. But I can't count on kira to make any mistakes. Doesn't matter how long we watch him he's not going to expose himself to us.

So what should I do? Ideally I could get to know him enough to get him to admit to me he is kira and show me how he kills. Would that even be possible?

2 days later

The teacher walks up to me and yells. "You there, student 162. Sit properly in your seat." I was sitting in my usual position with my feet up against the desk. Why couldn't others understand I HAVE to sit like this? Light Yagami looked back at me and we ended up having a slight stare off.

1 week later

Kiki's POV

I was waiting outside for the entrance ceremony to end so I could see Ryuzaki again. My classes had just ended maybe 15 minutes ago and I could see the entrance ceremony still in the middle.

There were quite a bit of people in there. In all my college years I've never seen the place so packed. I guess To-Ho is getting good reviews recently.

"Now for the freshman representative address. Freshmen representative Light Yagami." The spokesperson was at the mic. "Yes." Light said as he stood up to make his way to the stage. I couldn't keep the glare off my face as I saw our prime suspect get up.

"And freshman representative Hideki Ryuga" The spokesman continued. That's Ryuzaki! "Oh um here." Ryuzaki spoke as he made his way to the stage as well. There were lots of whispers about how his name sounded like the pop stars and about his unusual appearance.

I couldn't help but over hear some girl say "I think I like the one on the right." I looked around for a bit for who may have said that. I'm not entirely sure why, but that sentence got my blood boiling just a bit.

Then I spotted her when her friend spoke up against her choice "What? You're so weird Kyoko. Look at how he's dressed." Light's speech had ended and everyone was clapping. Now it was Ryuzaki's turn. That made me kinda mad as well but in a different way. What is with these emotions? I shook it off and walked away.


	21. Entrance Ceremony part 2

Kiki's POV

Recap:

I couldn't help but over hear some girl say "I think I like the one on the right." I looked around for a bit for who may have said that. I'm not entirely sure why, but that sentence got my blood boiling just a bit.

Then I spotted her when her friend spoke up against her choice "What? You're so weird Kyoko. Look at how he's dressed." Light's speech had ended and everyone was clapping. Now it was Ryuzaki's turn. That made me kinda mad as well but in a different way. What is with these emotions? I shook it off and walked away.

End Recap:

I decided to go to the candy shop down the street. They always had these super cute panda shaped gourmet lollipops. They were rather cheap as well. Usually only $0.50 each.

There were a lot of different flavors as well. I decided to get 3 dozen lollipops given I didn't know how long I'd be waiting and I knew Ryuzaki would be wanting at least one as well.

I went with 6 lemon, 3 cherry, 12 strawberry, 9 licorice, 3 blueberry, and 9 peppermint. I walked back to the ceremony and peered in again. The announcer was still doing the boring 'do not tarnish the name of this school' speech. That usually lasted a while.

I walked over to a lower wall and sat down pulling a licorice lollipop out of my pocket.

Ryuzaki's POV

At the end of my speech everyone clapped again and light bowed while I stood there scratching the back of my head. One the way to take our seats next to each other I made my move.

"Light. Light Yagami. Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the MPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your strong sense of justice." We took a seat, me crouching my usual way, before I continued.

"You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate. And you've already got experience as you've helped the police solve a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the kira case.

I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?" Light responds with a bit of hesitation. After a rather long moment of silence I speak again, turning my head quickly to face light and study his reaction. "I wanted to tell you, I'm L" whispering the last sentence. Light's face held a very shocked and somewhat scared expression.

Light regains his composure before turning to face me and spoke calmly. "If you are who you say you are then I have nothing but respect and admiration."

"Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to us on the kira investigation." Light Yagami. The likelihood that you are kira is just under 5%. Even so, something tells me I'm not wrong to suspect you. But you're just too perfect.

If you are kira, I can't think of anything that would put more pressure on you then this little scenario.


	22. Entrance Ceremony part 3

Kiki's POV

I heard clapping and suddenly the square was crowded with people. The ceremony must be over. I stood up on the wall I was just sitting to scope out Ryuzaki wherever he was. I spotted him just outside the door talking to light.

Ryuzaki's POV

Light was walking away when I called to him "Hey light." Light stopped in his tracks and looked over me. I was now standing a few feet away from him. "Nice meeting you." I spoke again.

"No. The pleasure was mine." Light spoke back. "Ryuga!" I heard Kiki's voice yelling my name. I looked over to see her weaving through the crowd of people towards us. It didn't take her very long to get to us; she was rather good at weaving through large crowds of people.

Kiki's POV

"Hey. I thought you guys would never get out." I spoke to both Ryuzaki and light at that point. "Oh, um, hi. I'm Light Yagami. How do you know Ryuga?"

I took a subtle glance at Ryuzaki to see if he would prefer I lied. He didn't seem like he didn't want light to know the truth so I answered truthfully but kinda vaguely.

"We work together. I figured I'd wait for you guys to get out since I had classes nearby today. I just didn't think it would take so long." I gave a small smile at the end of my explanation.

Ryuzaki just gave a slight nod before walking away towards his limo. I followed him of course. He stopped to speak to light again before getting in. "Well I'm sure I'll see you on campus." Watari motioned me into the limo so I snuck in before Ryuzaki.

"Yeah take care." Light spoke just before the limo took off. I looked back as we drove away and light was staring after us. Ryuzaki must have revealed himself as L to get a reaction out of light.


	23. Tennis Match Part 1

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"Yeah take care." Light spoke just before the limo took off. I looked back as we drove away and light was staring after us. Ryuzaki must have revealed himself as L to get a reaction out of light.

End Recap:

On the drive home I decided to eat another panda pop so I pulled a lemon one out of my pocket and popped it in my mouth. I couldn't help but notice Ryuzaki watch me out of the corner of my eye.

I pulled a strawberry one out of my pocket and tipped it towards him silently saying 'here' without taking my eyes off the seat in front of me. He took the hint and mumbled a "Thanks" before unwrapping his and eating it.

I saw a light smile play across his sugared up lips and couldn't resist letting one spread across my own, pushing the pop into my cheek with my tongue.

The Next Day

Ryuzaki had asked Light to a tennis match this afternoon. He had asked me to come along to watch and look for any reactions with light that may give us proof that he's kira.

I was pretty sure Light wouldn't slip up so easily but I wasn't going to object to a chance to see the two junior high champs compete against each other in a match of tennis. I decided to wear my own tennis outfit in case I got a chance to play.

I wore a skort that reached 2 inches above my knee. The skort was white with a lavender stripe at the bottom. I wore a white tank top with and lavender midriff top over it. I slipped on my white tennis shoes with the lavender laces.

I braided the sides of my hair back in to a ponytail and braided that till about an inch from the bottom. I added in 3 other small braids into the backs of my hair. I put on some mascara and blush.

*Knock, Knock* I went and answered the door to see ryuzaki with his limo waiting. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and I just nodded my head and walked out, closing and locking the door behind me.

15 minutes later

I was rummaging through my bag for my tennis racket. Ryuga was standing next to me just to the side of the tennis court. Kiki was standing next to Ryuga. I wonder why she's here.

"I have to admit I was surprised, Ryuga. I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other." I spoke turning to face him as he stood straight.

"Is it a problem with you?" Ryuzaki responded in a monotone. "Not at all. But when you first invited me to play did you know how good I was?" "Yes. I'll be fine though. It's been a while but at one time I was actually a British junior champion."

If I ask him if he is British would he think I was trying to find out more about him because I'm kira? Well, can't hurt to try. "Ryuga, where you raised in the UK?" "I lived in England for about 5 years when I was younger. But save your breath. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity I promise you." Is That so?

"Well since it is our first match how about we just play a single set, first one to six?" "That's fine by me." Ryuzaki was first for the serve and bounced the ball up and down on the ground a few times before hitting.


	24. Tennis Match Part 2

Light's POV

Recap:

"Well since it is our first match how about we just play a single set, first one to six?" "That's fine by me." Ryuzaki was first for the serve and bounced the ball up and down on the ground a few times before hitting.

End Recap:

Ryuzaki's POV

This is just a friendly game of tennis, nothing more. In and of it's self it won't determine if light is kira. Light got prepared in a ready stance and looked rather determined. I stopped bouncing the ball and looked over at light now. But I know Kira hates to lose.

I threw the ball up in the air and hit it, HARD. It flew past light hitting the fence when it bounced up. Light looked shocked. "15 Love" I spoke as light stood straight once more.

"Woah, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around." Light spoke with a smile. "He who strikes first wins." The match continued for several minutes after that and before long there was a crowd of gawkers.

Kiki's POV

I was standing on the sidelines watching the match. Light was winning and the two seemed to be playing a little too seriously. I can see Ryuzaki's trying to get into Light's head, phase him out. Light seems a bit off put by Ryuzaki's skills too. This is one interesting match so far.

"Are these two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?" some guy spoke as he watched from the sidelines next to me. "I think their names are light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. These are the same two guys who scored perfect on their exam." Another guy whispered in response.

Perfect huh? I'm not too surprised. Ryuzaki is brilliant and light is definitely a perfectionist. But unlike on a test both cannot win here. Only one will win, I wonder who it'll be.

Ryuzaki's POV

Relax Light. While it's true that kira hates losing, it is also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's human nature.

Kiki's POV

Ryuzaki and light continued playing and looked to be getting worked up. The ball went back and forth a couple times.

Light's POV

Is he going to think I'm kira if I go for the win? I suppose I could just lose on purpose, but if I do it could work against me. Since he'd expect kira to want to win he might also expect me to throw the match to avoid suspicion.

I don't see anyway that he could profile me based on a tennis match. So, I have to assume he has some other goal in mind. Either way, I'm not going to let him win! I hit the ball hard and managed to score a point against Ryuga.

Kiki's POV

Ryuzaki stopped and caught his breath as he looked in the direction of the tennis ball he couldn't stop and then back at Light.

Ryuzaki's POV

Look at that. He's going for the win. "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve." The umpire spoke. There was now a line judge as well.


	25. Tennis Match Part 3

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

Look at that. He's going for the win. "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve." The umpire spoke. There was now a line judge as well.

End Recap:

Kiki's POV

"You won't believe this! I thought I'd heard the name light Yagami somewhere before so I checked. He was the 02-03 Junior High tennis champion. Apparently during the 3rd year award ceremony he announced he was hanging up his racket. And I guess he hasn't played competitively since." The guy who answered before came running down the stairs.

"Hey, hey. What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this formal junior high champ." The same girl from the awards ceremony spoke.

Your Ryuga? You don't even know him you stupid fan girl. Huh? Where'd that come from? If I didn't know any better I'd say I'm jealous. *shakes head* No I need to focus on the match. I can't let my thought dwindle.

Ryuzaki's POV

I can see the wheels turning. Light Yagami, I'm already in your head.

Light's POV

There's no way this tennis match will deepen our friendship. This is a token gesture. An elaborate act we'll go through so we can say we're closer.

Ryuzaki's POV

Because I wanted to play tennis with you you'll assume I'm preparing to take a step closer laying the ground work to get to know you better.

Light's POV

And then you're going to trap me by getting me to say something that only kira would know.

Ryuzaki's POV

However I'm sure you're going to tell me you need to know if you can trust me first. And the only way to gain your trust would to be to share what I know about kira.

Light's POV

If you want me to discuss kira with you it only makes sense that I'd want to ask for proof that you are in charge of the investigation. And more importantly that you are really L as you say you are.

Ryuzaki's POV

So it goes without saying that the first thing you're going to want from me is…

Light's POV

… some kind of conformation, from a third party, that you really are L.

Ryuzaki's POV

Which means…

Both Ryuzaki and Light's POV

We'll have to go to task force headquarters.

Light's POV

In all things one cannot win with defense alone.

Kiki's POV

Suddenly Light ran closer to the net; Ryuzaki mimicked his move obviously seeing his motive.

Light's POV

To win, you must attack! I make a quick and powerful hit, Ryuga dives down to try and stop the ball. "Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" the umpire spoke again, Ryuga had failed to stop the ball ending the match. Everyone began clapping.


	26. The Cafe

Kiki's POV

"Just as expected, you beat me." Ryuzaki spoke as we all walked away from the school. "It's been a while since I've had to play that hard. I'm feeling kind of thirsty plus there's something I've wanted to ask you about. Want to go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with the tennis match, the least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there is something I must tell you." "What's that?" "I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact kira. Now if you still want to ask me something then please go ahead."

Light stopped dead in his tracks. Ryuzaki kept walking for a few feet before realizing light had stopped and turned to face him. Ryuzaki, you weren't very subtle about that. But then again no one really expects you to be subtle or beat around the bush either.

Light laughed a bit before speaking "You think I'm kira?" Nervous laugh, light? "Well when I say I suspect you it's only a 1% possibility. That aside I don't mind telling you once I'm sure you aren't kira, and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are. I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation."

Ryuzaki kept walking and light stayed put for a few more seconds before following.

At the Café

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And when we sit here there is no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light spoke first. "Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here that nobody will give you a hard time about the way you sit." Ryuzaki was sitting his usual way with his thumb pushed to his bottom lip. He had 4 creams cups sitting beside his coffee.

We were sitting off to the side of the café and there was a wall blocking us from the rest of the café. It was a good place for secretive meetings. Ryuzaki will probably pull the same test on Light as he did me. Ryuzaki was in the Isle seat and I sat next to him.

"I don't sit like this because I WANT to. I HAVE to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would be immediately reduced by roughly 40%. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

40%? I'm starting to think you're making these percents up now Ryuzaki. "Right. I'm sure that can wait until after you're convinced that I'm not kira." Light spoke as he picked up his cup of coffee. "So please let's talk about whatever you want to." Light then started sipping at his coffee, closing his eyes as he did so.

He seems a bit too relaxed, too confident. He knows we can't prove he's kira yet, and I think he's not planning to give us the proof we need too easily. Ryuzaki removed his thumb from his lip before continuing.

"You're under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" Ryuzaki spoke, light lowered his cup and opened his eyes before answering.

"Sure why not. Sounds like fun." "Alright then." Ryuzaki then reached into his back pocket and pulled out three notes. Yup I knew it. The suicide notes he pulled on my first.

"We can begin by taking a look at these." He placed them on the table. "Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. Non of this information has been made public."

Light reached out and picked up the notes. "You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think." There was a short silence before light spoke again.


	27. The Test

Light's POV

Recap:

I reached out and picked up the notes. "You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think." I looked them over for a second before speaking again.

End Recap:

"Very interesting." Come on this is child's play. There's a print number on the back of each of these photographs. If I ignore this fact and was still able to come up with the phrase 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'

Would that mean clearly if I read it the way kira would have intended on my first attempt I'd only look more suspicious. But the fact that I'm able to solve this silly little code isn't enough on it's own to prove that I'm kira.

"It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could kira kill others but also control his victims' actions. I think kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. Almost as if he's mocking you."

Kiki's POV

Light places the letters down and begun arranging them before speaking again. "If you line these notes up side by side and look at the fist letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this…" light rearranges the notes into the same order you did at first "… gives you 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'.

But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange them in that order…" light rearranges the notes again "… and we get 'L do you know love apples god's of death.' And that doesn't sound right. And based on that it's hard to believe that kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

"That's incorrect." Ryuzaki spoke causing light to gasp lightly. Got him! Small slip up but an important one light.

Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket once again then continued speaking. "Truth is there were actually four photographs." He pulled a fourth note out and placed it on the table. "When we add this one it reads 'L do you know gods of death who love apples have red hands'." Light looked shocked and slightly agitated about the fourth note.

Another slip up light. You are playing right into his hands.

Flashback:

"Oh Kiki." "Yes Ryuzaki?" "Do you remember that fourth note from your interview?" "Yeah, you mean the one that said 'have red hands'?" "Yes that one. It was a fake. It was a test to see if you were kira." "Oh so If I was angered by it then it would have been a red flag."

End Flashback:

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with my deduction was perfect!" light was visibly showing his frustration now. "No it wasn't. The truth is there were four of them, if you would have figured that out then it would have been perfect.

Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided that there were only three notes. You never even considered that there might be a fourth. Kiki made the perfect deduction when I tested her so the mistake was your own light. What do you make of that?"

Light chuckled lightly before speaking again. "Well you got me there. I didn't think of that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you to kira is not very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist." Light picked up and began sipping his coffee again.


	28. The Call

Kiki's POV

Recap:

Light chuckled lightly before speaking again. "Well you got me there. I didn't think of that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you to kira is not very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist." Light picked up and began sipping his coffee again.

End Recap:

"If you were me faced with someone who might be kira, how would you establish that person's innocence or guilt, you'd have to be absolutely sure?" "I would probably try to get his to say something that was never made public in any way, something that only kira could know. Kind of like what you were doing just now."

You told that through kira's point of view light. Do you even realize how suspicious you are making yourself look? "Truly Amazing. What's incredible is I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to come up with an answer.

But you, you immediately thought of a scenario where kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective Light." Light gave another small chuckle

"But it's a double edged sword. The more impressive my answers the more of a suspect I become." "Yes. It's about 3% now. However, It's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation.

You see, I'm in a position were even if you are kira, it would still be to my benefit to have you working alongside us. You know why I say that?"

"If I cooperate with you, there is a chance I can help the investigation move forward. And If I'm kira, I'll reveal myself. In other words whether I'm kira or not, you stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part.

But I think you might be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the kira case, and yes detective work is a hobby of mine, but I know that I'm not kira. And I certainly don't want to be killed by him.

Besides what proof have you been able to give me that you yourself aren't kira? I mean it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point neither of us can prove that we're not kira.

However if you are in fact L, I wouldn't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'd be convinced if say, my father, or someone else from the task force headquarters was able to confirm your identity.

If you can't do that then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you." Talkative much light? Typically for those who hate to lose. You're making yourself even more of a suspect. "I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from task force headquarters to verify my identity."

Light looked shocked again. Another slip light. You just assumed Ryuzaki wouldn't allow you to meet anyone from the task force because we suspect you of being kira.

"I'm currently working alongside your father, as well as several other detectives from the MPA. Now if I understand you correctly, if I took you to task force headquarters you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?"

Light looked super shocked now. I could almost hear his thought 'What is he thinking?! Is he nuts?' A phone starts ringing. Ryuzaki reaches into his back pocket saying "Excuse me" and pulls out his phone. Then Light's phone starts ringing.

"There goes mine." Light speaks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Yes?" ryuzaki answers his phone. "Ryuzaki, I have some bad news." Light answers his phone next. "Light, your father has…" Ryuzaki spoke up again shocked "Light it's your…" "My father… He had a heart attack." Both ryuzaki and light were visibly shocked.


	29. Confirmation

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"There goes mine." Light speaks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Yes?" ryuzaki answers his phone. "Ryuzaki, I have some bad news." Light answers his phone next. "Light, your father has…" Ryuzaki spoke up again shocked "Light it's your…" "My father… He had a heart attack." Both ryuzaki and light were visibly shocked.

End Recap:

Light's POV

At the hospital

"Ok see you tomorrow. Have them call home if you need me to bring anything." Mom spoke to Dad who was in a hospital bed. "Light, take care of him ok?" Mom spoke this time directed to me. "Sure." I answered. She then left the hospital.

Ryuzaki Kiki and I were both sitting in the chairs next to dad's bed. "So the doctors think stress was the only cause?" I asked his father. "Yeah. To be honest I thought it was kira when I first collapsed but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately. "

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing light is a suspect in this investigation." Ryuzaki spoke this time. "You actually told my father that?!" "Yes. In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L."

I looked to my father for confirmation. "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki. But make no mistake it's him." He answered me.

This guy is the real L. My father wouldn't lie. The very same man who has been controlling the police up to this point, if I get rid of him and the rest of the investigative team then… no.

No let's face it, it wouldn't be that simple. There's no need to rush. I have time to sit back and watch. But for now I'm the light Yagami who is worried for his father. "So ryuzaki, now that you have had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?" Dad spoke again.

"When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this but I'll explain it again. Not long ago kira killed 12 FBI agents who had come to Japan to assist us.

They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died." "I understand. And I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense I'd be a suspect. Nope to be more precise there's no one else you could suspect." I spoke again.

"I find light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." "Ryuga. I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I may have had about your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to help you catch kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him."


	30. 1 Step Forward and 2 Steps Back

Light's POV

Recap:

"I find light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." "Ryuga. I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I may have had about your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to help you catch kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him."

End Recap:

Ryuzaki's POV

"No light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done." Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"Come on dad. What are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides don't you remember my promise? That is something ever happened to you, I would find kira and make sure he gets executed."

This doesn't seem like an act to me. Or if it is, it's too cheesy. "Light listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people.

And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it no true happiness could be obtained through that. Not by killing other people." Mr Yagami spoke again.

"I think you are absolutely right. If kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed." Ryuzaki spoke this time. "Ryuzaki, I am sorry if I caused trouble but I'll be back at work as soon as the doctor lets me out of here." Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"Excuse me. Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." The nurse spoke as she walked in. Light and ryuzaki walked outside. Ryuzaki limo was waiting out front. "Ryuga. What would it take to get you to believe that I'm not kira? Please isn't there something?" Light spoke up again.

"If you aren't kira it won't be necessary. Let things run their course and the truth will be revealed." "I can't take this anymore! Put yourself in my position, how do you think it feels to be accused of being kira?!"

Ryuzaki looked up at the sky for a moment before turning back to light and speaking again. "It was one of the worst feelings ever." "What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no TV or any other kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?"

Would any normal person be willing to go to such extreme measures just to clear their name?

Light's POV

"That's no good. I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from the suspect." Ryuzaki got in his limo at this point.

"I understand." "Don't worry so much. Be patient, it'll be apparent to us if you're not kira. And listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light, please take good care of Mr. Yagami."

"Oh one more thing. I know I agreed to help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is healthy again." "Yes, of course. Well then."

Hideki Ryuga, Ryuzaki, he's the L I've been fighting this whole time. What is his real name?

Ryuzaki's POV

"You've been rather quiet Kiki." "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking. During the interrogation Light was growing more and more suspicious but just now…" She looked up and closed her eyes.

"… I'm not so sure. Like you told him, his conversation with his father just now, it seemed sincere. I can't imagine he's kira if he was vowing the way he was to execute him. But the interrogation…"

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the limo before continuing "It's like 1 step forward and 2 steps back. It has me baffled." "I agree."


	31. Sakura TV

Kiki's POV

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Ryuzaki got out at his hotel and requested for Watari to drive me home. "We are going to discuss Naomi Misora's disappearance tomorrow morning." He spoke just before the car drove off. I just gave a nod.

When we got back to my home Watari opened the car door for me and helped me out. "Thanks for driving me home Watari. I really appreciate it." I spoke with a bow.

"My pleasure Miss." I could see a slight smile come across his face before he got back in the limo and drove off. I waved Bye to him till he was out of sight. I then went inside my house and took a shower.

When I walked out I wore an orange sleeveless nightgown that ended at about my knees. It had a tiger cat head print on the front with blue eyes. I looked at the clock and it was about 10 p.m.

Since I wanted to get to Ryuzaki's early as to not keep them waiting I decided to try and go to bed. However my thoughts wouldn't leave me be. All these questions rolled through my head.

Was light not kira? Were we wrong about him? But we were so sure. If he is kira why would he vow to execute him? Was it a trick to throw our suspicion? It seemed too sincere if it was. So many questions and thoughts.

10 a.m.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I must have forgotten to close my curtains last night. I sat up in bed and stretched. Looking over at my clock I realized I slept a bit too long. I got out of bed a hurriedly threw on an outfit.

I wore a light pink t-shirt with an anime rabbit print on the front. I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans and some white and pink sketchers. I simply combed out my hair and left my house at 10:25 a.m.

When I got there the task force was sitting around the coffee table. I sat in the seat parallel to Ryuzaki and the conversation began. "Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this?" Ukita spoke first.

"If we do it should be coordinated separately from the kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." Ryuzaki answered. "We are talking about someone who has been missing for 4 months already. Chances are she's probably dead." Mogi spoke this time.

"If you are right about that I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet." Ryuzaki started and I spoke up next "If we did we could get some physical evidence from it." Watari walked into the room at that moment.

"Ryuzaki. Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." He spoke with an air of urgency. He then turned on the TV and we began watching Ryuzaki sat in the chair right in front of the TV and I stood behind him leaning on his chair.

"In other words all of the reporters and staff here are kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. We assure you this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV isn't doing this for purposes of sensationalism."

"Kira's Hostages?" Mogi spoke. "What is this?" Matsuda was next. "4 days ago our directors here at Sakura TV received 3 tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt that they are from kira himself.

The first tape we received gave a prediction regarding the time of death of 2 suspected criminals who recently been arrested. And as predicted at the exact time that kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday."

That's something only kira could do. "Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that is contains a message to the people of the world from kira."

A message from kira? This can't be very good. Everyone gasped except ryuzaki and Ukita spoke again "This has to be another fake don't you think?!" "I'm not so sure." I mumbled. "I'm pretty sure not even Sakura TV would stoop that low." Matsuda spoke this time.


	32. Kira's Message

Kiki's POV

Recap:

A message from kira? This can't be very good. Everyone gasped except ryuzaki and Ukita spoke again "This has to be another fake don't you think?!" "I'm not so sure." I mumbled. "I'm pretty sure not even Sakura TV would stoop that low." Matsuda spoke this time.

End Recap:

"And now the video." A screen with 'KIRA' written across it took over the screen and a mechanically altered voice came through the speakers. There was the sound of rustling paper and 'Kira' cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on TV at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested then the time is now 5:59 47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Tiyo TV. The news anchor Mr. Katsui Rima will die of a heart attack at precisely 6 o' clock.

Everyone gasped again. "What?" Ukita spoke out "change it!" ryuzaki ordered. The channel was changed and sitting dead in his chair was the news anchor. Everyone gasped again "It can't be." Matsuda spoke this time. Everyone on the TV channel were freaking out over his death.

"How could he?!" Ukita yelled out. "Change the channel back." Ryuzaki ordered again. Watari changed the channel again "And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari. No make it two." Ryuzaki spoke again. "Yes." Watari responded before leaving for the TVs.

"Something doesn't seem right about this. Why would kira kill these people? I mean just because they are Kira haters, it's against his character. They aren't a criminal nor a threat to him. It doesn't make sense." I spoke again.

Ryuzaki gave a side glance and a light nod before returning to look at the screen. "…This is punishment. I will present you with another victim. The next target is NMHN TV commentator Mr. Sajei Komaza. Who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast, he too has chosen to defy kira."

"Ryuzaki." Matsuda spoke. "Change it to channel 24." Ryuzaki ordered again. The commentator was dead in his chair and everyone was freaking out again. "Please change it back." Ryuzaki spoke again a lot more softly and calmly.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am kira." Ryuzaki gasped suddenly and yelled out "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" Masuda gasped again and ran to the phone "I'll get Sakura TV on the line!"

"It's no good! I'm trying but non of my contacts at the station have their phones on." Aizawa spoke with his cell to his ear. "No one is picking up in reception either." Matsuda spoke again. "Damn it!" Ukita yelled as he ran to the door. "Ukita!" matsuda spoke again. "I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes." And with that he ran out the door.

"People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies." Ryuzaki bit down on his thumb.

"I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die.


	33. Kira's Message Part 2

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die.

End Recap:

Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you do not publicize your views in the media. If you can do that you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy.

Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon we'll have a new world, ruled by malevolence and inhabited by kind hearted, hard working, honest people."

"We interrupt this program to bring you live" "Hello! Damn it's still not getting through." Aizawa spoke with the phone to his ear. Matsuda looked over at the TV and spoke "Aizawa look." Aizawa looked over and a look of shock took over his face.

That's… Ukita. Kira killed Ukita. But how?! Ukita never said his name; kira needs a name and a face to kill. Maybe… maybe there are 2 Kiras, one who needs both and one who only needs the face. That would not be good.

Aizawa gasped. "As you can see someone has collapsed just outside the door. Again we are coming to you live from the Sakura TV building."

"Ukita. Damn it! Kira did this." Aizawa then spoke and began rushing to the door. Ryuzaki spoke up this time with an air of anger in his voice. "Mr. Aizawa! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm gonna go there." Aizawa responded angry as well. "You can't! Please think about this rationally." "What you want me to just sit here and watch TV?!" "Aizawa please try to calm down. If this was kira, no there is next to no doubt that this is kira, then rushing down there will most likely get us all killed." I spoke again in the most soothing voice I could manage.

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name!" Aizawa turned back around as he spoke. "So how could this happen?!" Matsuda spoke to ryuzaki this time "The aliases and police IDs were worthless. What are we going to do L? You don't think Kira has all our names already do you?"

"That's a definite possibility. However if that's the case…" I cut him off "Then wouldn't he have just killed us all before moving?" "Initially I deduced that kira needed both a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not entirely impossible that kira can kill with just a face.

All I know for sure is that kira is either in that TV station or is somewhere close by, in a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's even…" Aizawa cut ryuzaki off.

"If kira is in the area then isn't that why we should get down there?!" "For all we know he could've jus placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we rushed down there unprepared, all of us will be killed."

Aizawa grabbed ryuzaki's shoulder and pulled him up slightly "Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch kira?!" "I meant what I said. But risking my life to catch kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things."


	34. Kira's Message Part 3

Kiki's POV

Recap:

Aizawa grabbed ryuzaki's shoulder and pulled him up slightly "Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch kira?!" "I meant what I said. But risking my life to catch kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things."

End Recap:

"Oh yeah?!" At this point Ryuzaki was visibly shaking and gripping his shins tightly. Aizawa noticed it as well. "Please control yourself, we've lost Ukita. I understand that you want to go there but if something were to happen to you as well." Aizawa eased off Ryuzaki's shoulder and let go.

I've prepared two videos. One to be aired if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no." "A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of the station!" My eyes widened. "Someone managed to get in without being seen." I spoke more to myself but could see Ryuzaki side glance at me for a moment.

"But who would do it?" Matsuda spoke this time. The woman on the screen gasped "We're still outside Sakura TV, as you can see a police car has just arrived." "So we're not alone. There are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to kira." Matsuda spoke again.

"Mr. Aizawa. You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number right?" Ryuzaki spoke this time. Aizawa dialed the number and handed his phone to Ryuzaki. "Aizawa, I told you not to call me on this phone." I heard Kitamura speak through the phone.

"This is L. There's something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers who will see this broadcast and feel the need to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of this situation quickly there will be a disaster."

"But technically we're not suppose to be involved in this case." The woman on screen gasped again "Two police officers have just collapsed on the sidewalk. I think we may be in danger." The woman began retreating "we're moving away from the scene."

"I understand L. I see your point now. Tell me what I should do." I heard Kitamura again, he must be watching the same this as us. Watari's phone rang in his shirt pocket at that moment. "Detective Superintendant Yagami." Watari read the name. Ryuzaki held his hand towards Watari and spoke again.

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone!" "I need to speak to Ryuzaki." Mr. Yagmi's Voice came through the phone. "Yes it's me. Mr. Yagami so it was you driving the police van." "That's right. I couldn't just sit and watch. I've confiscated all of the tapes. I'm bringing them to you."

"But what about your condition? Are you alright?" "I'm feeling just fine. To be honest with you I don't think I've ever felt more alive. So what do you think I should do now? I'd say going out the front would be too dangerous.

But I could always use the police van again." "Please hold the line for a second." Ryuzaki switched phones and began speaking to Kitamura again. "Deputy Director Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?"

"It's done as you requested." Ryuzaki switched phones again and began talking to Mr. Yagami again. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly 5 minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." "You want me to exit through the front entrance?!"


	35. The Tapes

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"It's done as you requested." Ryuzaki switched phones again and began talking to Mr. Yagami again. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly 5 minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." "You want me to exit through the front entrance?!"

End Recap:

"There you have it. The police refuse to cooperate with kira. Instead they are preparing to fight. And as much as I fear for my own life in saying so, this is right. And it must be done! Kira has become a threat to our own constitution!

And as citizens we must fight back! I am HNM's golden news anchor Kokita Kabara." Mr. Yagami walked in with Watari supporting him. He didn't look so good. So much for never feeling more alive before. "Chief Yagami." Matsuda spoke turning to face them.

"Welcome back Chief." Aizawa spoke this time. Ryuzaki got off his chair and walked over to the group. I followed more so to make sure Mr. Yagami was alright. "Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a bit carried away. Here, these are all the tapes and an envelope. All the things kira sent to the station are in here."

Ryuzaki's POV

Mr. Yagami held the bag of tapes out to me. I took them and spoke "I can't thank you enough." Mr. Yagami let out a groan and spoke again being carried to a nearby couch by Watari. "I think I'd better rest for a bit.'

Mr. Yagami, this won't go to waste. The post mark is from Osaka. But Kira can control his victims before they die so he could have delivered it from Osaka without going there himself.

"Mr. Aizawa, can you please take this to the crime lab right away?" I spoke handing the bag off to Aizawa. "I still have a couple of friends down there. I'll make sure they go over every inch of this."

"That's good, please do so. While you're doing that Kiki and I are going to watch these tapes to see if they tell us anything." I saw Kiki nod a yes.

The next morning

Kiki's POV

"Well what do you make of these?" Mr. Yagami spoke coming up behind Ryuzaki with the rest of the task force. "They were definitely interesting. If the police had said yes and agreed to cooperate with kira, number 3 was supposed to be aired.

Tape 4 if the answer was no. Tape 3 covers the terms of cooperation, put simply he's requesting that we broadcast the names of more criminals." I spoke this time "He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others, or those who have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless." Ryuzaki continued.

"Of coarse Kira would play the role of judge in all of this. Furthermore as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV. To make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him.

He needs us to reveal our faces, that way he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious." I spoke again "In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance." "I see. So what about the content of the fours video if we were to answer no?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"The wording was different but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number 4 over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it." Ryuzaki then turns on the TV.


	36. A second Kira

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"The wording was different but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number 4 over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it." Ryuzaki then turns on the TV.

End Recap:

"I can only say it's a shame that your answer is no. It's clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished. So I'll start by taking the life of either the director general of the MPA, or the detective known as L who is currently leading the investigation against me."

Ryuzaki stared at the screen with his thumb pushed to his lip. "The director general or L. Who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of a peaceful world? You have 4 days to decide.

The next day

Mr. Yagami walked in the room and spoke "Ryuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have weighed in and it seems they are in favor of having the real L appear on TV."

Mr. Yagami sat down in his usual chair. Ryuzaki took a sip of his coffee before responding. "I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options, well we still have 3 days before it happens maybe we can find some countermeasure.

After all it would really annoy me…" ryuzaki took a fork full of strawberry shortcake before continuing with a full mouth "if I'm killed by the first person to jump on the kira bandwagon."

Everyone gasped "Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Yagami spoke first. I responded for him since his mouth was full. "This kira is most likely a fake. Or rather a second Kira."

Everyone gasped again. "A second kira." Mr. Yagami spoke again. "I… I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa this time.

"I looked at the victims he used for his predictions in tape number one. There purpose was to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both there names were only reported inside tabloids and daytime talk shows, they were hardly hardened criminals."

Ryuzaki began playing with the strawberry atop his cake with his fork. "The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals. That was from the perceptive of the second kira." Ryuzaki stabbed the strawberry and ate it.

"He wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of a criminal who could be killed by the real kira first." "Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it what's the probability of a second Kira?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"This time I'd say it's more than 70%." Everyone gasped again. "I really don't like the way he operates. It's not like Kira." "Not like him?" Matsuda this time. I spoke again. "Kira has traditionally avoided killing innocent people, except those trying to catch him."

Ryuzaki continued "Anyway, if we can capture one Kira I think that'll provide us with a lot of insight into how he kills and we can find the other one. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation."

Everyone gasped again. "If you want my son to join the taskforce, does this mean you no longer suspect him?" Mr. Yagami spoke again. "Well I can't say for certain that he's been completely cleared but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now."

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it." "I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we that we think this latest kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we are still chasing the same kira."


	37. Light's Answer

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it." "I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we that we think this latest kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we are still chasing the same kira."

End Recap:

12 p.m.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. Yagami walked over to answer it. It was light, right on time. "Thank you light." Ryuzaki spoke first shaking his hand. "Not at all. After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga."

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." Light looked a bit shocked at first. "I'm Matsui." Matsuda spoke his Alias first. "I'm Aida." Aizawa was next and Mr. Yagami was last "And I'm Asahi." Light looked to me. "Still Kiki."

"Yes of course. Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" "Yes please do. But to keep things simple from this point on I'll just call you Light." Ryuzaki spoke again. "Now for the business at hand." I got up and spoke this time walking into the television room.

"We would like you to look over all the info we have collected and examine these videos that were sent to the TV station but not aired." I continued, motioning for Light to sit in the chair.

Ryuzaki walked in and stood next to me watching light as well. "For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." Ryuzaki spoke this time. "I understand." Light agreed and I spoke before beginning to screen the first tape. "Let's start." I watched light's reactions very carefully.

Light was looking a bit agitated and he looked back at everyone for one moment. Well that's a bit suspicious. Is he catching on to us? At the end of the tape I asks my question and so did Ryuzaki. "So what do you make of this Light?" "Have you come to any conclusions?"

Light looked angry at our questions and gripped his arm chair tightly before getting up to answer. "It's hard to say for sure but I think there may be another person out there with Kira's power."

Mr. Yagami looked shocked and yelled out "Kira's power. What do you mean by that light?" "At the very least I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with.

It's extremely out of character for him to use these times of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those police officers right outside the TV station like that."

Everyone was stunned. "That's.. that's the same." Aizawa started but Matsuda finished for him "That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuzaki, said it." Mr. Yagami looked incredibly happy.

Calm down Mr. Yagami, Light's not out of the woods yet. "You're right Light." I spoke and Ryuzaki finished my thought. "We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."


	38. Our Message

Kiki's POV

Recap:

Maybe, If Light confessed. I might be able to guilt him into it but I'll need Ryuzaki's help, I'll have to mention it when Mr. Yagami and the other policemen are gone. Especially Mr. Yagami. He's too close to his son. He'd try to stop it.

End Recap:

The next day

"Ryuzaki, Kiki. We have a reply from the second Kira." Watari's Symbol 'W' came across Ryuzaki's computer screen. It really worked? Everyone turned towards the screen shocked. "What?" Mr. Yagami was the first to speak. Next was Matsuda.

"Really?" "I will be bringing over the envelope and tape that we've received in the meantime I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can see it on your end." All of us gathered around the laptop to watch.

I stood just to the right of Ryuzaki's chair, leaning against the arm rest. The familiar 'KIRA' was written on the screen now and the tape began. "Kira. Thank you for your reply. Please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say."

"Whoah." Matsuda spoke and Mr. Yagami continued "It worked." "I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes but you don't need to worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise."

"What's this having the eyes suppose to mean?" Aizawa spoke. I looked over at Ryuzaki and he looked frightened. I've never seen him like this so I placed my hand on his hand to try and calm him. He didn't even seem to notice. "And when we meet we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami?!" Everyone spoke in unison. Suddenly Ryuzaki threw his hands up and began screaming. I pulled my hand away in shock. He fell over, knocking his chair over and falling to his left. As the chair fell I was pushed off, and given the way I was sitting I fell in the opposite direction.

I just sat there, in shock, just trying to process what had just happened. "Ryuzaki!" Aizawa yelled and kneeled behind him. "Are you OK?" Ryuzaki just sat up and stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Shi… Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?" he muttered, still on the floor. "That's impossible." Matsuda spoke. Aizawa was next. "Obviously they don't exist."

"Yes that's right Ryuzaki. Listen to yourself. Of coarse Shinigami don't exist." Light was next to speak. "But what about those letters. They mentioned Shinigami in them." I spoke against them all.

"So based on that fact. Perhaps we are dealing with the same person after all. That would definitely explain why we are hearing the same words." Mr. Yagami spoke. "I don't think so.

Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would agree to let L live after he went threw all the trouble to get him to appear on TV?" Light spoke this time.


	39. Plan

Kiki's POV

Recap:

I could see Ryuzaki smile and he finished my thought "It would better if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening. Ideally this could provide us with the physical evidence we need to make a case against him. In the meantime let's gather all the information we can about this copycat."

End Recap:

Hours Later

All the police officers had gone come about an hour ago and it was just Ryuzaki and me. Now would be a goodtime to bring up my plan. "Hey Ryuzaki." "Hmm?" "It would be of great help to the investigation if we got Light to confess to being Kira right?"

He looked over to me and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'go on'. "If I can get some alone time with light, with you watching and listening via wire tapes and cameras, I think I may be able to guilt him into slipping up."

He pressed hi thumb to his lips in that adorable way of his. "I think I can make up a story, background for myself that can make Light feel bad about killing. If I do that, he may feel remorse and confess. It's a long shot but…"

Ryuzaki cut me off. "That's a good idea Kiki. When would we be able to do that?" "I can go back to class as soon as some preparations are made and bump into light. I'll need something besides the wire taps and cameras, as a failsafe."

2 days later

I awoke to my alarm playing Aozora no Namida. Certainly sets the mood. I dressed in a lavender colored long sleeve T-Shirt and white ruffled knee length skirt. I put on some white boots that came to just before the knees and put on a white hat with lavender flowers around the band.

I hid the belt under my shirt like always and fastened the wire taps and cameras onto my clothes, activating them in the process. I simply left my hair down today and looked at the clock. It was 8: 50 so I grabbed a smores pop tart and some chocolate milk before heading out.

This was my first day back to school in a while. I made sure to get what I missed and was still at the top of my class, but it still felt odd going back when I haven't been in class due to the Kira case.

Before I knew it, it was after school and I spotted Light walking down the street, most likely going home. Now was my time to work my plan. I took a short cut and made it to a block with a park bench, it was on the way to light's house so he had to pass it in order to get home.

I sat down quickly and pulled out my notebook, writing down random math problems to make it look like I was working on homework. "Hey, Kiki." Showtime. I looked up and saw light walking towards me with an innocent smile on his face.


	40. Back to School

Kiki's POV

Recap:

I sat down quickly and pulled out my notebook, writing down random math problems to make it look like I was working on homework. "Hey, Kiki." Showtime. I looked up and saw light walking towards me with an innocent smile on his face.

End Recap:

I smiled back before getting up and speaking "Hi, Light. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple days." "I'm fine, any luck with the case? Oh right I guess you really can't tell me since I'm a suspect huh?"

I gave another smile. "I'm rather sure you're not Kira. Although I will admit it seemed plausible at first but I haven't seen any proof." "Really? You should try convincing Ryuzaki then." I gave a light chuckle and continued to speak "I've tried. He's surprisingly stubborn."

"Well as long as you believe me, I guess that's a step closer right?" I gave a nod with a smile still laid on my lips. "Of course. It must be difficult on you, being a suspected murderer that is."

"You have no idea, Kiki." He looked mad and depressed at the same time. "What's wrong?" "It's just, you say you don't think I'm Kira yet I only know your alias. If you truly trust me, then why won't you tell me your real name? I mean you know mine after all."

I looked up, pretending to think. "You're right. That does pose a trust issue huh? Well Ok. I guess since you aren't Kira there's no harm in telling you." He looked shocked so I spoke again "My birth name is actually Kimiki Yamashiro."

"Kimiki Yamashiro?" I nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah pretty strange name right? That's why I prefer Kiki. It's not a normal name but it's less strange then that." He gave a warm smile before speaking again.

"I think it's a very pretty name. It suits you." My eyes went wide and I felt my face heat with a blush. I didn't expect him to say that. "Oh.. um thank you." I stuttered out. He smiled wider and placed a hand on my back as we began to walk.

"So what's going on with the case anything new?" "No not really, these Kira supporters are getting in the way of the investigation. I can't believe there are people out there who support him."

"Well I can understand why. I mean Kira is getting rid of the bad people in the world so it makes sense for people to idolize him." "Not just the bad people. He's killed wrongly accused as well."

"What do you mean?" I looked over to him allowing the faux sadness to leak into my eyes. "Kira killed my father who was wrongly accused of killing my mother. Even though I stood up to defend him the jury convicted him because they had no other leads.

He was sentenced to 25 years but after only 10 years, he died of a heart attack." Light looked shocked. "Kira killed him!?" Light practically screamed in my ear. I gave a sad nod and continued with my story.


	41. My story

Kiki's POV

Recap:

He was sentenced to 25 years but after only 10 years, he died of a heart attack." Light looked shocked. "Kira killed him!?" Light practically screamed in my ear. I gave a sad nod and continued with my story.

End Recap:

"My mother was killed one night by a man, multiple stab wounds. My father was at work at the time, I was home but I hid in one of the closets, scared to come out." "How old were you?" "I was only 9 years old. Anyway, I saw it happen then as my father pulled up in his car the killer quickly ran out the back way.

When my father came in he called 911 for my mother but she was already gone. The police arrived and took our statements, mine wasn't very good since it was dark in the room during the killing and I never got a good look at the killer's face.

My father's was basically just I came home and found her dead and me in the closet. About half a year later my father was made a suspect, since the real killers left no forensic evidence behind and his alibi was flimsy.

The killer left no fingerprints, DNA, hair follicles, nothing. Since my father had attempted to stabilize my mother his fingerprints were all over her body and the weapon. The evidence was all circumstantial so he was convicted. Even though I told them he didn't do it, they must have thought that since he was my dad, I was protecting him."

Light looked sad at this point. "I didn't know that." He spoke. I looked at his and gave a sad smile. "Even though he was wrongly accused I thought there was still a chance he'd be let out. You know 15-20 years for good behavior. But that died when Kira made him his victim.

Now there is no way to see him again, no true was to clear his name." He looked more depressed. My story was getting to him. "I'm sorry." I shook my head no. "I appreciate your sympathy but it's Kira who should be sorry. Because of him I'll never see the last family member I had in this world.

That's why he's going to pay. I'll make sure he's sentenced to death; that he pays for the crimes he has committed." I spoke more confidently now, erasing most of the sorrow from my voice.

"Hey, how about I buy you a milkshake? Cheer you up. I'm sure all this talk about your dad is making you sad, I can see it in your eyes." "Sure. That'd be great." We just sat at a table and talked about pointless things until my milkshake was down. Things like the weather and the school's remodeling.

I thought now would be a good time to get back to Ryuzaki, see what he thought of my performance so I looked at my watch and gave a sigh. "I should be going. Ryuzaki's going to start wondering where I am. Thanks for the milkshake."

"No problem, it was nice talking with you, we should do it again." "Yeah sure. Sounds like fun, you're nice to hang out with." I gave a smile but he looked serious before giving a smile and speaking.

"Yeah, but how about instead we have a more formal time?" I looked at his confused. He gave a sigh before drawing it out for me. "Would you like to go on a date with me Kimiki?"

I felt my eyes widen again as my face once again became warm. "Uh.. I..Um.. I'll consider it." I stuttered out and turned walking back to the hotel.


	42. Ryuzaki's Thoughts

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"Yeah, but how about instead we have a more formal time?" I looked at his confused. He gave a sigh before drawing it out for me. "Would you like to go on a date with me Kimiki?"

I felt my eyes widen again as my face once again became warm. "Uh.. I..Um.. I'll consider it." I stuttered out and turned walking back to the hotel.

End Recap:

Light's POV

*Chuckle* "That was surprising. She's your enemy isn't she?" Ryuk spoke as we walked home. "Yeah at the moment she is. But I'm sure she'll change her mind, I just have to make her see that Kira isn't all bad.

Kira will be her savior. Then she'll drop this misguided idea of Kira being evil and stop trying to stop me."

Kiki's POV

I entered the elevator on my way up to Ryuzaki's suite. I can't believe he asked me out. That was certainly not apart of the plan but this might come in handy. If need be I could 'date' him so he'll confide in me that he is Kira.

I would prefer not to but if it comes down to it. *ding* I left the elevator and headed down the hall to Ryuzaki's. Once inside I sat down next to Ryuzaki on the couch and leaned my head back.

"That was quite unexpected. Light took quite a liking to you." Ryuzaki broke the silence. "Yeah. It was a miscalculation. But it could prove useful never the less." "I agree. But let's wait and see what happens first." "Agreed."

Ryuzaki's POV

I don't much like the idea of Kiki dating Kira. It would put her in danger. Kira is ruthless. If he stops liking Kiki she could very well be killed. That is a risk I don't want to take. She is too valuable.

Kiki's POV

I got up and walked over to my computer and started researching on the Kira case. I could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on me the entire time. I glanced back a couple times but the majority of it he was looking down at his coffee.

What is he thinking? "Ryuzaki?" I spoke up, turning around in my chair to face him. He simple looked up and we locked eyes for a minute before he spoke. "Yes. What is it?" "What are you thinking? You've been staring at your coffee for roughly an hour now."

"I'm considering all the benefits and dangers of you agreeing to the date with Light." "I see. Care to share?" "Not yet. I haven't collected all the information yet. I'll share my thoughts with you when I'm thought everything through." I just nodded my head.

I looked at the time and it was pretty late, 11 p.m. "I should head home. It's pretty late." He nodded his head as I walked out the door. I got home and simply went to bed. The whole encounter with Light left me drained.


	43. Kidnapped

Kiki's POV

I awoke before my alarm. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:15 a.m. I was to meet Ryuzaki and the task force at the hotel at 10 so I got out of bed and started getting ready. Looking outside I noticed the rain pouring down hard and decided to dress accordingly.

I took a shower and wore a simple pair of blue jean with a pink t-shirt with an anime version calico kitten on the front. I blow dried my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail so it wouldn't be on my neck if it got soaked.

I didn't bother putting on any makeup since it was raining and pulled a white rain coat over me. I had a simple bowel of fruit with some honey and a glass of strawberry milk for breakfast.

I left my house at 9:55 a.m. I didn't want to walk all the way to ryuzaki's hotel in the rain so I headed for the bus stop. When I got there the bus wasn't there yet so I sat down on one of the benched nearby, it had a hood part to its back so I wasn't getting soaked.

I looked around me and the bus stop was practically empty. There was only one other person there. He was a middle aged man and looked rather figidy as he stood under the umbrella back of the chair.

I looked down and at my watch. I wonder when the bus will be here. I guess I should've looked at the schedule online before I left. *Click* I looked to the source of the sound and felt my eyes widen considerably as I saw a gun held to my head.

"Get up." The man spoke in a cold deadly voice. I did as I was told and got up quickly and discreetly pushing the belt buckle under my shirt twice. The man grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me to a car.

"Get in." he spoke again. Once more I complied and sat in the passenger seat of the car trying y best to keep my cool. I don't know what this guy wants with me, but I'm gonna guess he doesn't want to take me out for tea and cookies.

He got in the drivers side, placing the gun in his lap and floored it, speeding away from the bus stop just as the bus came into view. Just my luck. This psycho has good timing. We drove for a quite some time before I saw a sign that could help me out.

I gave a side glance at my abductor and reached into my coat pocket and dialed speed dial #1 – Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki's POV

Watari's phone began ringing in his shirt pocket. When he looked at the number his expression told me everything, it was Kiki's number. I held my hand towards him hurriedly. He just nodded and handed the phone over.

"Kiki? Are you alright?" I spoke but heard no reply.

Kiki's POV

"Kiki? Are you alright?" ryuzaki's voice came through the number, luckily my abductor didn't have good enough hearing the hear it. "So mind telling me where it is your kidnapping me to, or are you gonna shove your gun in my face again for asking?" I spoke trying to keep as calm as I could.


	44. Morse Code

Kiki's POV

Recap:

"Kiki? Are you alright?" ryuzaki's voice came through the number, luckily my abductor didn't have good enough hearing the hear it. "So mind telling me where it is your kidnapping me to, or are you gonna shove your gun in my face again for asking?" I spoke trying to keep as calm as I could.

End Recap:

Ryuzaki's POV

"So mind telling me where it is your kidnapping me to, or are you gonna shove your gun in my face again for asking?" I could hear Kiki's voice but the question wasn't directed at me. She was letting me know what happened in as discreet a way as she could. She was being kidnapped at gunpoint. But where are you Kiki?

*Click* That was faint, must have been the gun. "I was only asking, after all I don't know anywhere in Saitama." She spoke again. Saitama? Good, that's good Kiki. Keep talking, we'll find you faster that way.

"No more questions." A man spoke with a cold voice. Then there was a banging sound, like something hard hitting metal, or metal hitting something hard, and I heard Kiki give a light yelp. He must have hit her in the head with the gun. Damn him! I bit down hard on my thumb.

Kiki's POV

He hit me with the barrel of his gun. It wasn't very hard so he was just trying to shut me up, not truly hurt me. At least not yet. Damn I can't speak to give Ryuzaki hints anymore. I reached into my pocket and lightly tapped out a code in Morse. I just hope he can decode it.

Ryuzaki's POV

After the bang I didn't hear Kiki's voice any longer. Damn him! If he hurt her…..Suddenly the sound of tapping came through the phone. Kiki was still conscious enough to tap; she must be trying to send another clue through it. I listened hard but Morse Code was one of the few things I didn't know. I called Watari over to help.

He pulled up a Morse Code analyzer on the computer and recorded Kiki's taps wit the microphone. When the software decoded it, the message said this:

_I won't be able to keep my phone on for much longer, it's bound to die and then he'll hear it. I'm sure you know that'll be a problem. We are currently on the outskirts of Saitama. I'm not sure where exactly he's taking me but I'll keep my belt with me so you can track it. If I can get away long enough I'll turn my phone on and call, but no promises._

That was the end of it. *Beep* she ended the call.

Kiki's POV

After ending the call with Ryuzaki I shut down my phone. If it made the 'Battery Dead' noise I'd be dead. We drove for several more minutes before pulling into a wooded area. He pointed the gun to my head once more and ordered me out.


	45. Accidental Death

Kiki's POV

Recap:

After ending the call with Ryuzaki I shut down my phone. If it made the 'Battery Dead' noise I'd be dead. We drove for several more minutes before pulling into a wooded area. He pointed the gun to my head once more and ordered me out.

End Recap:

I complied. There was nothing more I could do. I just had to wait for Ryuzaki to find me. He's got to. I stood back pretty close to the forest and took a quick look around. It had a lot of tightly grouped trees around but the open area we were in right now was like a picnic area.

There were tables to my left and right. I looked back at the man who brought me here. There was something off about him. It was almost like I've known him from somewhere. Like I saw he somewhere before this.

He pointed the gun straight at me and attempted to fire. The bullet didn't leave the barrel so he tried again. Another fail. There was something wrong with his gun. He began getting pissed and shouted.

"Damn it! Work you lousy piece of crap!" As he was banging the barrel against his hand in anger the gun went off. Lucky for me, it was pointed at him and not me. The bullet went into his stomach and he fell down gripping the bullet wound.

I could see the life draining from his eyes and face as he fell, face forward onto the ground. I stared at the corpse in front of me for a few moments; it was lying in a pool of blood. I began slowly walking up to it and started tapping it with my foot.

Finally it sank in. He was dead. He accidently shot himself and died. I was safe. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and powered it up. Taking a few steps back I dialed Ryuzaki again, my eyes never leaving the corpse in front of me as if he would sprint back to life if I looked away.

"Kiki? Did you get away?" I could hear the worry in him voice. My voice came out shaky as I responded "Y.. yeah. Sort of. He's dead." I could hear him gasp lightly on the other end. "How?" he questioned.

"Accident. He shot himself by accident." I spoke again this time my voice emotionless, as if I was talking about a test I just passed in school. "Alright. Just stay put and we'll be there to get you and his body." "Ok." I spoke then hung up still staring at the corpse.

I backed up to one of the picnic tabled and sat down. I just stared at the corpse; I didn't know what else to do. Something didn't seem right about this whole situation.

Ryuzaki's POV

Watari had managed to track Kiki's belt down to a forest just outside of Saitama. I hurriedly got my tennis shoes on and went to the limo. The rest of the task force followed suite.

We drove for a long time before we finally got there. Kiki was just sitting at a picnic table staring at the body. She was getting drenched with the rain. Matsuda was the first to get out of the car.


	46. Acting Weird

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

We drove for a long time before we finally got there. Kiki was just sitting at a picnic table staring at the body. She was getting drenched with the rain. Matsuda was the first to get out of the car.

End Recap:

He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She flinched for a second and looked over; blinking a few times before she seemed to realize it was us. I got out next, grabbing a coat from the trunk and walking over to her.

"Are you alright Kiki?! We were all so worried!" Matsuda practically screamed in her ear. She just nodded her head yes. She wasn't acting like herself. I walked closer and draped the coat over her shoulders and guided her back to the car. She seemed to be in a pretty deep daze.

When we got back into the car I grabbed some towels and began helping to wipe her face and hair down. She just kept her eyes down and on her own hands in her lap. I tried to read her thoughts through her eyes but I couldn't.

I finished wiping her face down and began traveling up her neck to the back of her head with the towel. As I was wiping her hair down she lifted her gaze up and for a brief moment our eyes locked.

She didn't seem scared or worried, she seemed more confused. She averted her eyes to the towel in my hand and lifted her hand up laying it gently on top. "I can do it myself. Thanks."

Her voice sounded soft and far away as she spoke. She took the towel from my hands and wiping her hair down herself. I let it go and just sat there watching her, trying to read her thoughts as much as I could, but it was futile.

We sat in silence the rest of the time, when the body and scene was processed we left back to the hotel. I helped her out, putting the jacket over her head once more to help keep her dry.

I requested that Watari go back to her place and grab a change of clothes for her. Once inside I helped to set up a bath for Kiki so she could warm up. The entire time she still had that dazed look in her eyes. She was starting to worry me a bit.

Watari returned just before the bath was ready so I set a towel and the clothes on the sink next to the tub and left. I could hear Kiki mutter a "Thanks." As I closed the door, her voice still sounded far off.

I went back to my work on the Kira case and gave Kiki a glance as she walked out and sat next to me at the computers. For a few seconds she just stared at the screen but then she suddenly began typing.

After a few seconds she stopped her typing and looked even more confused then she did in the car. "Kiki? What is it?" I asked pushing my chair over closer to her. She didn't seem to hear me and kept staring at the screen.

"Kiki?" Nothing. I looked to the computer screen she was staring at it. It was a profile on the criminal who abducted her. I reached out and turned the screen so I could read it better.

Kiki seemed to notice me now. She slowing looked up following my arm to my face. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "This doesn't make sense." She spoke, her voice sounding less distant.


	47. Kira Set It Up

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

Kiki seemed to notice me now. She slowing looked up following my arm to my face. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "This doesn't make sense." She spoke, her voice sounding less distant.

End Recap:

I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She got up and walked over the window, her hands were holding each other and the dress Watari brought her blowing lightly with her movements.

"This man, Satoshi Yakada, he's a serial child rapist and murderer so I don't understand why he would go after me. His previous victims were all children under the age of 10 so one would wonder why he'd target me, a 20 year old woman.

We could think that perhaps he wanted a more mature victim and that he's changed his tastes, but he only tried to kill me, never once did he try to rape me. He didn't even seem to hint at it."

She spoke looking out the window at the city. I placed my thumb to my bottom lip. She has a valid point. "Could have been Kira's doing." I spoke and she turned around, moving her hands to in front of her.

"That was my first thought. But why would Kira leave my alive? I'm an enemy." She began walking back to the computer. "Kira has never shown mercy to someone who is a threat to them.

So, if he went through all that trouble to have that criminal kidnap me, then why am I still alive? I would have thought that Kira would have had the criminal kill me and then kill them."

"Kira doesn't have your true name. So he couldn't kill you." "Yes, but he knew the criminal's and he was able to make that criminal kidnap me, so theoretically he could have had the criminal kill me as well."

Another good point. "Light Yagami is Kira; he took a liking to you during your plan to guilt him into confessing."

Kiki's POV

Oh my god! He's right. Light asked me out on a date that day. "You're right. He asked me out, if Kira has a crush on me that would explain why I'm still alive. He didn't want to kill someone he likes. But then why have the criminal kidnap me?"

"Perhaps to sway you in Kira's direction." He was trying to sway me. "Yes, that makes sense. He wanted to have that criminal kidnap me to make Kira look like my savior. To turn me into a Kira supporter by killing the man that was threatening my life."

"Yes." Ryuzaki pulled his thumb from his mouth and stood up. He walked over to me and stood close, mere inches from my face. I felt my face heat up slightly from how close he was. He then smiled and spoke "It's nice to have you back to normal, Kiki."

I could feel his breathe caress my face as he spoke. He then turned and went back to his computer, typing away. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and went back to my computer as well.


	48. Protection

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

"Yes." Ryuzaki pulled his thumb from his mouth and stood up. He walked over to me and stood close, mere inches from my face. I felt my face heat up slightly from how close he was. He then smiled and spoke "It's nice to have you back to normal, Kiki."

I could feel his breathe caress my face as he spoke. He then turned and went back to his computer, typing away. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and went back to my computer as well.

End Recap:

1 a.m.

Kiki's POV

I push myself back from my computer screen and rubbed my eyes. Staring at the computer for so long without a break was making my eyes hurt. I stood up and stretched to relieve the stiffness from sitting for so long.

Looking over at the clock I noticed how late it was and decided to head home. I was at the door, my hand on the handle, when Ryuzaki spoke to me. "Kiki." "Hmm?" "It would be best if you stayed here tonight."

Stayed here? "Ryuzaki. The threat with that guy is done and over with. I'm fairly certain it's safe for me to go home." I open the door and prepare to walk out. "Kiki! You ARE going to stay here tonight. It's too late at night for you to leave."

"Ryuzaki!" "This isn't a discussion it's an order. We will arrange for you to be escorted home safely tomorrow but for tonight stay here." "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to be monitored and protected! I AM going home! End of discussion!" and with that I stormed out.

How dare he insinuate I can't protect myself. That stupid kidnapping was just a means for Kira to sway me to his side. As far as he is aware his plan worked so he has no reason to go after me right now.

Ryuzaki's POV

I watched as Kiki angrily stormed out of the room. Why is she being so stubborn?! After that incident with that criminal she should understand it isn't safe out there for her especially this late at night. She is too valuable to lose.

Until we are certain the threat is completely diminished she should be protected. I admit she is a very capable woman, especially how she handled the kidnapping. However we cannot risk her getting hurt. If Kira wasn't controlling that criminal then she would be dead now.

Kiki's POV

I walk the entire way home steaming. Storming into my house and slamming the door behind me. I walk to my room and go to bed; mentally screaming at Ryuzaki as I dozed off.


	49. Weird Dream

Kiki's POV

Recap:

I walk the entire way home steaming. Storming into my house and slamming the door behind me. I walk to my room and go to bed; mentally screaming at Ryuzaki as I dozed off.

End Recap:

It was dark all around me, the shadows shifting, and screams echoing through the blackness. "Hello?" "Hello…?" "Is there anyone there?" "Is there anyone there…?" Nothing but an echo.

I started walking trying to navigate my way through the darkness. Suddenly I saw a light. And then another light, two were now present; A red light and a blue light. I started towards the first light to appear, the blue one.

As I got closer a feeling of warmth and weightlessness hit me and the light got brighter blinding me. I stopped walking; the warmth felt good but there was something else underlining it, but what was it?

Sorrow? Remorse? Yes that's it remorse. But remorse for what? The longer I stood in this warmth the more remorse I felt. I didn't like it so I stepped back and headed for the red light.

The red light was warmer, almost overheating me as I got closer. But unlike the blue light the red light made me feel heavier. I stopped to bask in the light for a moment and detected a feeling hidden underneath the warmth like the blue light.

This time it wasn't remorse. It was different. There was a small feeling of fear but also security under it. I stood there longer, and longer. The longer I stood the less fear I felt and the more secure I felt.

If it wasn't so warm and heavy I would like this light better. So I was given a choice, weightlessness and remorse, or enormous pressure and security. I stepped back and looked at the two lights from a distance. Which should I choose?

Suddenly both lights began to recede and I began chasing after them. As I ran after them my surrounding became brighter and the air colder until I couldn't see or move anymore.

I jolted up in my bed panting hard. What a weird dream. But what did it mean? I don't understand. I got out of bed and got ready for my day at headquarters, the dream still nagging at the back of my mind.

Clearing the dream symbolized some sort of choice I had to make. One where I was weightless, no pressure, but remorseful meaning something bad will happen. Another where there was a lot of pressure, but I felt so secure, so safe.

But what is the real life choice being represented? *DING* I snapped out of my trance to find I was in Ryuzaki's hotel and on his floor. I stepped out of the elevator and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I walking down the hall and knocked light on his door.

Watari opened the door and let me. Ryuzaki has no pressures. He takes the cases he wants and Watari gets him whatever he wants. Could the blue light represent him? But then the red light, who could that represent?


End file.
